Punto y aparte
by Mrs. Z
Summary: La muerte de Jenna supuso un cambio en las vidas de Elena y Alaric. Cansados de que la vida les quite a todos aquellos a los que aman deciden enfrentarla juntos. Esta decisión supone el inicio de una lucha entre el corazón y la mente de nuestros protagonistas por saber cuál es la decisión correcta. Todos los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith, Julie Plec y Kevin Williamson.
1. Caída libre

Podía escuchar mi respiración, mi corazón latiendo, el sol coloreando mi piel, el olor a tierra mojada. Por un momento imaginé que mi vida no había cambiado, al abrir la puerta el olor a café recién hecho inundaría mis pulmones, escucharía a mi padre preguntándole impaciente a mi madre si había visto las llaves del coche, disfrutaría de la sonrisa de ella, del cariño que se profesaban al besarse antes de separarse. Discutiría con Jeremy por estar tanto tiempo dentro del baño. Escribiría en mi diario las dudas que surgían con Matt, entrenaría con las animadoras, sería una adolescente corriente. Pero todo cambió aquella noche en el puente Wickery, aquel día en el que vi por primera vez a Stefan, el día en el que decidí seguir adelante con el mundo sobrenatural que me había rodeado, todo volvió a cambiar ayer.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el vestido negro que me pondría para el funeral de Jenna. Sentía las lágrimas secas en mis mejillas, tenía un dolor de cabeza horroroso y no había podido dormir, el grito de ella se había asentado en mi cabeza, torturándome. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, no olía a café, la casa estaba sumergida en un completo silencio, bajé la escalera agarrada bien fuerte al pasamano temiendo caer de cansancio, vi mi reflejo en un espejo, parecía diez veces mayor. Me sobresalté al ver el cuerpo de un hombre tirado en el sofá, me acerqué y el olor a alcohol llegó hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Era Alaric, había conseguido dormirse gracias a la ayuda de su botella de whiskey, mejor dicho sus botellas. Me senté en frente de él, estaba dormido y aun así en su rostro se podía leer el dolor, cogí una de las botellas y le pegué un trago, no volví a hacerlo, ese líquido había arrasado mi esófago. El móvil de Alaric comenzó a sonar, gruñó algo que no pude alcanzar a oír y lo tiró sobre la mesa, comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, intenté sonreír para que no se asustase por mi rostro cansado y envejecido. En cuanto se percató de mi presencia intentó ponerse recto.

-No te preocupes, ha sido una mala noche para todos - no me miró, ni habló- deberías ducharte el…el funeral es a las diez, tenemos una hora.

Sin decir una palabra se levantó pero nada más apoyar los pies sobre el suelo se balanceó y perdió el equilibrio, conseguí atraparlo, apestaba a alcohol. Le ayudé a llegar al baño. Alaric representaba todo lo que yo estaba pasando por dentro, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Jer, lo conseguí cuando perdí a mis padres y ahora debía seguir siendo así. Era lo único que le quedaba.

Dejé que el agua de la ducha se mezclara con mis lágrimas, intentaba no recordar nada de lo que pasó pero las imágenes se habían grabado en mi cabeza, me empezaba a faltar el aire, la garganta me ardía, caí sobre mi cama y lloré. Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue unos golpes en mi puerta.

-Elena llegaremos tarde como…- al entrar en mi habitación Alaric apartó la mirada de golpe y se dirigió apresuradamente al baño, cogió un toalla y me rodeó con ella- vas a coger frío- las palabras salieron atropelladas de su boca. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron no hizo falta hablar, además ambos sabíamos que a Alaric no se le daban muy bien las palabras en este tipo de situaciones. Hundí mi cara en su pecho y lloré en silencio, me desperté recostada sobre él.

-Llegaremos tarde.

-Hablé con Jeremy y le dije que sería mejor dejarlo para mañana- me contestó con voz ronca. Se incorporó pero no me soltó- Creo que me quedaré aquí unos días, es lo mejor para Jeremy y para ti.

Se levantó y me dijo que prepararía la cena. Estaba más tranquila Ric nos protegería, aún tenía un clavo al que agarrarme, alguien que me ayudaría a levantarme. Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y fue cuando me di cuenta de que me había dormido encima de Alaric con una simple toalla de baño.

Al bajar Jer estaba sentado en la encimera en cuanto me vio se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo debía ser la que tendría que estar tranquilizándolo y no al revés, supongo que él ya no era el Jeremy de hace un año. Estaba cansado así que se fue a dormir. Encendí la cafetera, necesitaba café.

-No, no puedes tomar café- Alaric me arrebató la taza.

-Pero…

-Mañana tienes que madrugar, si tomas café no dormirás y volverá a pasar lo de hoy.

-Respecto a eso, Ric me gustaría darte las gracias. No creas que estoy tan mal, es que llevaba tiempo acumulando todo y lo he soltado contigo.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no hace falta que te hagas la fuerte delante de mi.- intenté ignorar ese comentario, Alaric me conocía mejor de lo que pensaba

-¿Se sabe algo de Stefan?

-Nada. Damon se ha ido siguiendo un rastro de cadáveres. No te preocupes por él, Damon sabe cuidarse, estará bien.

-Con Klaus cerca nadie puede estar bien. Aún no me hago a la idea de que Jenna no volverá, se nota tanto su ausencia… Si no fuera por ti y por Jer, realmente sois lo único que me queda. Gracias por quedarte, no habría tenido el valor de pedírtelo.

-Tienes esa fea costumbre, afrontarlo todo tú sola, quieres dar esa imagen de chica fuerte pero por dentro el dolor te come. Tú y yo nos parecemos, solo que yo si tengo con quien compartir mis penas.- cogió otra botella de whiskey, ni si quiera sé de dónde las sacaba.

- Deberías replantearte dejar el alcohol, el olor es repulsivo- él sonrió- Yo te ayudaré y tú me ayudarás.

-¿Cómo podría ayudarte un alcohólico?

-Para empezar quiero que mañana estés a mi lado, y no me dejes caer. Quiero que me ayudes a cuidar de Jer y quiero que me enseñes a defenderme, ahora no está ni Stefan ni Damon, tengo que aprender a cuidar de mi misma.

-Elena no soy una buena persona, tengo esa manía de defraudar a las personas que me rodean…

-Por favor.

Tras un largo silencio, él suspiró y asintió. Sonreí y si pensarlo me abalancé sobre él, casi perdemos el equilibrio y ambos comenzamos a reír. Intentó hacerme la cena pero al final fui yo la que acabó el trabajo, sin duda Alaric no era un buen cocinero pero me bastaba con que estuviese a nuestro lado. Esa noche me di cuenta de que no había perdido toda la esperanza.


	2. El Guardián

El sofá de la familia Gilbert no era lo más cómodo pero no pensaba dormir en el cuarto de Jenna, demasiados recuerdos. La cabeza me iba a estallar, me sobrepasé con el whiskey. Subí para darme una ducha, pero primero pasé por el cuarto de Elena quería saber si estaba bien, me dejó muy preocupado la escena de ayer en su habitación. La vi sentada junto a la ventana, ni si quiera se percató de mi presencia. Di unos golpes suaves y la saqué de sus pensamientos. Me sonrió, cualquier persona diría que no estaba triste, pero sé que tipo de chica es.

-No puedes engañarme con esa sonrisa.

-Lo sé- dijo mientras se colocaba el vestido y se recogía el pelo en una coleta.

-Te queda mejor el pelo suelto.

-A Jenna le gustaba como me quedaba el pelo recogido- recordé con nostalgia- le gustaba que fuera animadora, le gustaba Matt para mí, me animaba a estar con él, siempre me decía que ojala hubiese tenido una vida como la mía, aunque dejó de quejarse cuando te conoció.- Ese comentario fue como una patada a mi corazón, hicimos tantos planes que nunca podremos cumplir. Me fijé en cómo intentaba abrocharse la cremallera del vestido sola, no me iba a pedir ayuda. Así que me acerqué a ella y lo hice yo.

-Gracias.

-Quizás deberías ponerte el traje de animadora, a ella le gustaría- sonrió, mis dedos rozaron su espalda, era tan suave, pasé mi pulgar por su nuca inconscientemente, echaba de menos a Jenna demasiado, noté como su piel reaccionaba a mi tacto. No fue incómodo pero si extraño, ella me miraba a través del espejo, con la respiración entrecortada, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando- Me voy a dar una ducha.

Me obligaba a pensar que era normal, pero no lo era. Tiene diecisiete años, tú novia murió hace un día. Soy un hombre y ella una mujer pero eso no es excusa para actuar como lo acababa de hacer, soy una especie de padrastro/tío para ella. Simplemente es un momento muy malo para ambos, ha sido eso.

Al salir escuché las voces de Elena, estaba discutiendo con Jeremy, a punto de darle un ataque.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé, estaba así cuando llegué.

-Elena mírame, hey, ya estoy aquí.

-Alaric no puedo, no puedo hacerle frente a todo esto. Los he perdido a todos, mis padres, Jenna, John, Stefan. No puedo continuar, no me quedan fuerzas. Acaba con este dolor, con esta angustia, por favor- en sus manos llevaba un cuchillo, la mire fijamente y ella me devolvió la mirada, de nuevo no hicieron faltas las palabras, me acerqué lentamente y le quité el cuchillo.

-No digas tonterías. ¿Quién es esta chica? – La agarré suavemente del brazo y nos sentamos en el sofá- Tu tía a muerto, es normal que quieras llorar, gritar y enfadarte con los demás, desparecer- dejé que se tranquilizara un poco, Jeremy se sentó en frente y hundió la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Elena, ¿sabes lo que siempre me ha gustado de ti?- sus ojos húmedos me miraron extrañados- Stefan, Damon, Caroline son vampiros saben cómo defenderse, Bonnie es una bruja, así que estamos en la misma situación, Jeremy tiene ese anillo que lo protege de la muerte. Tú no tienes ningún poder sobrenatural, y sin embargo tienes aquello que te ayudará a sobrevivir en las peores situaciones, Elena tienes esa humanidad, esa fuerza para seguir hacia delante porque eres humana. No te lo ponen fácil pero estás dispuesta a luchar, porque eres cabezona hasta el final y siempre están los demás por encima de ti, los defiendes con tu vida y con Jenna has fallado, o eso es lo que tú piensas. Vivimos en un mundo en el que la muerte es evitable, pero ¿quién quiere una vida tan larga si siempre acabas perdiendo a aquellos que más amas? Desde el momento en el que naces tu vida tiene un punto final, el de unos llega antes y el de otros más tarde. Crees que Stefan y Damon te defienden, que eres débil y vulnerable pero no es así, tú aportas la cordura en este mundo de locos. Así que no vuelvas a decir que no puedes más, demuéstrale a tu tía que su muerte no ha sido en vano, mañana comenzaremos a prepararte y acabaremos con Klaus. Ellos confían en ti.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tú confías en mí?

-¿Crees que estaría aquí si no lo hiciese?- mi respuesta sonó tan sincera que hasta me sorprendió a mí.

-¿Cómo podré agradecerte todo esto?- Apoyó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, me gustaba la inocencia de esos gestos, existía un raro lazo que nos ataba, una especie de comprensión. Acaricié su pelo y bajé hasta su espalda.

-Deberías lavarte la cara, nos vamos en cinco minutos.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿El qué?

-¿Cómo eres capaz de animarme cuando por dentro estás incluso peor que yo?- no supe como contestar, cuando quise darme cuenta la tenía aferrada a mi- Ric puedes contarme cualquier cosa, está bien si lloras, quiero ayudarte también. Ambos hemos perdido a personas a las que amábamos y ambos saldremos hacia adelante, hagámoslo juntos.

Ya no pude evitarlo más, apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, me agarré fuerte a ella. Jenna ya no volvería, su sonrisa ya no volvería, sus besos ya no volverían esa era la realidad que no quería aceptar. En ese momento Elena se convirtió en mi vía de escape, ni el mejor de los whiskeys me causaba ese efecto, que paz.

-Tengo miedo a olvidarla. Tengo miedo de olvidar su olor, el sonido de su voz, su risa…

Durante el entierro Elena estuvo entre Jeremy y yo, no me soltó la mano en ningún momento, lloró ella, lloró Jeremy, lloraron los demás. Yo no lo hice, nunca antes había llorado y menos delante de alguien pero con Elena todo era distinto, sentimientos más intensos, algo estaba pasando porque me destrozaba verla así, porque había decidido quedarme cuando ya no me quedaba nada en Mystic Falls.

Cuando todos se fueron yo me quedé rezagado, saqué mi petaca de whiskey y me senté donde estaba enterrada la mujer que había llenado mi vida en los últimos años.

-Lo siento, Jenna siento estar olvidándote tan rápido, siento haber llorado tan poco por ti. El alcohol y Elena son los culpables. Cuando te conocí no creí que llegaríamos muy lejos, sin embargo cuando lo dejamos comprendí que tú eras esa chica, mi chica. Pero ahora, ahora todo ha cambiado. Tengo una extraña obsesión con ayudar a Elena, nunca olvidaré cuando entré en su cuarto y la vi tirada en su cama, tan desprotegida. Pensé tanto tiempo que eras una mujer fuerte, que no necesitabas a alguien que te protegiera que no pude evitar perderte, no pude evitarlo. Ahora veo a Elena con otros ojos, no quiero que acabe igual. Stefan se ha ido, Damon tampoco está, tiene a Caroline y Bonnie, pero tengo esa extraña necesidad de permanecer cerca de ella.

Siento que te estoy traicionando.

-Ric, ¿vienes?- Elena estaba en frente de mí, ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado escuchando? Estaba sonriendo, no como lo hacía antes pero sonreía.

-Yo… ¿Cuánto tiempo…?

-Tengo una sorpresa, vamos- agarró mi mano y me llevó hacia el bosque, se quitó los tacones y le presté mis calcetines para que no se hiciese mucho daño al caminar. Andamos al menos un cuarto de hora. Tenía el cuerpo destrozado, ella no me soltó en ningún momento la mano y cada vez que preguntaba cuánto quedaba me lanzaba una mirada aterradora. Finalmente llegamos a un claro, según ella estábamos en la parte más alta de Mystic Falls, si mirabas hacia atrás podías ver todas las casas, pero si mirabas hacia adelante solo veías árboles y más árboles y un pequeño lago.

-Es precioso, pero no podías haber esperado a mañana- me miró de nuevo con esa mirada aterradora, después sonrió y a continuación comenzó a gritar.

-Es fantástico, prueba a hacerlo, primero respira profundamente y después desahógate.

Iba a negarme pero sabía que no se daría por vencida hasta que lo consiguiese. Respiré profundamente, ese aire puro inundó mis pulmones, el primer grito no estuvo bien por cómo me miró, lo volví a intentar y esta vez me sentí más relajado, como si me hubiese desecho de algo que llevaba cargando desde aquella fatídica noche.

-¿A qué te sientes mejor? Y no has necesitado ayuda del alcohol- De repente se acercó lentamente, comenzó a desabrochar mi chaqueta, mierda lo había escuchado todo.

-Elena esto…- con un movimiento rápido, sacó del bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta la petaca de whiskey y la arrojó al vacío. En otra ocasión me habría enfadado pero es que esta vez había estado a punto de perder, conscientemente, el control de mi cuerpo y de mis pensamientos.

-Nada de alcohol, volvamos, Jer nos estará buscando.- sonreí, no se había dado cuenta de nada, o al menos no me lo había hecho saber. Comenzó a andar delante de mí y observé como cojeaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces la cogí, ella rodeó mi cuello.

-Alaric esto…- dijo intentando imitar mi voz, no pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Esa fue la primera vez en la que tonteamos como dos adolescentes, no le dimos importancia, era algo inocente...

Sin duda el sofá de los Gilbert era el peor sofá de todos, acabaría destrozándome la espalda. Me tumbé bocarriba y cerré los ojos, empecé a pensar en lo guapa que era Elena hasta cuando se ponía a gritar como una loca, sonreí. Esa noche no bebí ni una gota de alcohol, pero al día siguiente los remordimientos por haber estado pensando en ella toda la noche complicarían mi existencia.


	3. Déjala ir

-Tienes que salir Elena, Klaus está desaparecido cuando lo encontremos entonces lo mataremos pero hasta entonces no puedes hacer otra cosa, te lo vas a pasar bien.

-Le prometí a Alaric que…

-Elena, eres una adolescente, estás en la época de romper promesas, va a ser la fiesta del año que digo del año, del siglo. Venga Bon díselo.

-Ya sabes que no me gustan mucho esas fiestas pero estoy de acuerdo con Caroline, hemos pasado unos meses terribles, creo que es hora de que nos divirtamos un poco.

-Esa es mi chica.

-Me lo pensaré.

-Te recogemos a las ocho.

Gracias a dios tenía dos buenas amigas que no se daban por vencidas conmigo, estos últimos días no había asistido a clase por un supuesto resfriado, en realidad había estado entrenando con Ric. Me dolía cada músculo de mi cuerpo y Caroline quiere que me ponga tacones, como se nota que ella es una vampiresa y ha olvidado lo incómodos que resultan.

Además estaba realmente cansada, no podía seguir perdiendo clases así que decidimos levantarnos más temprano para entrenar antes de que empezaran. El pobre Ric estaba aguantando todo esto por mí. En realidad nos lo pasamos bien, el primer día estuvo muy serio y muy duro, si simplemente hubiese sido mi profesor de historia quizás me habría asustado, pero había visto demasiadas cosas de él para considerarlo como algo más que un profesor, no me intimidaba. No se cortó cuando tuvo que darme golpes fuertes, de hecho tengo todo el cuerpo lleno de moratones, aunque tampoco me corto yo. Un día sin querer le arañé todo el brazo, desde entonces tengo que cortarme las uñas para poder ir a entrenar.

Me gustaría estar haciendo esto con Stefan pero ya había pasado un mes y lo único que se sabía de él era que se lo estaba pasando muy bien despedazando cuerpos. Damon se sentía muy culpable, tampoco ha vuelto a aparecer pero seguimos en contacto. Los echo de menos pero ya se encargan de rellenar ese vacío mis amigos. Al fin y al cabo necesitaba un tiempo sin problemas alrededor.

Al llegar a casa me encontré a Jer junto con Alaric viendo programa de pesca, lo que era realmente deprimente. Desde que Damon se marchó Ric había perdido a su compañero de bebida por lo que se asentó en nuestro sofá viendo estúpidos programas. Jer sin embargo pasa mucho tiempo con Bonnie, parece ser que de momento les va bien.

-No me puedo creer que estéis viendo un programa de pesca cuando tenéis un lago aquí a lado.

-Eso es cierto, mañana deberíamos pasar el día allí, ¿por qué no se lo dices a los demás?

Ric se pasó la mano por su pelo despeinado y se estiró, desde que Jenna nos dejó había descuidado su imagen, pero estaba terriblemente sexy. ¡No Elena! No pienses esas cosas.

-Claro.- contesté perdida en los brazos de Ric.

-Yo me voy a duchar, he quedado con Bon.

-Pensé que Bonnie vendría a la fiesta de Susan.

-Cambió de opinión cuando le dije lo que tenía pensado…

-Vale, suficiente Jer, te he entendido.

Ric y Jeremy se echaron a reír, no podía apartar los ojos de mi entrenador, cosa que no podía entender. Alaric siempre había sido el novio de Jenna, ese novio que nunca llegas a conocer en profundidad pese a que viva en tu casa. Sin embargo ahora todo ha cambiado, o al menos está cambiando.

-¿Vas a la fiesta de Susan?- me preguntó Jeremy, Ric cogió el mando y se sentó de nuevo a ver el programa, sabía que iría y por tanto que iba a cancelar la clase de cocina que tenía hoy preparada.

-En realidad creo que sería bueno, Caroline ha dicho que va a ser genial y…

-Por mi está bien Elena, me parece normal que una adolescente quiera ir a una fiesta. Si necesitas que te recoja me llamas.

-Gracias- le sonreí pero él no me miró, no estaba enfadado, Ric nunca se enfadaba conmigo pero había ciertos momentos en los que se cerraba en sí mismo y parecía enfadado con el mundo.

Abrí mi armario, qué podía ponerme para que no se vieran las marcas del entrenamiento. Lo mejor que encontré fue un vestido negro de encaje, necesité bastante maquillaje para tapar los moratones. Me recogí el pelo en una trenza de espiga y cogí los tacones que me pondría, no pensaba estar mucho tiempo en esa fiesta.

Bajé las escaleras descalza, Jeremy ya se había ido y ahora Alaric estaba rebuscando en el frigorífico algo para cenar.

-Puedo hacerte la cena- le dije con mi mejor sonrisa para ver si ya se le había pasado el mal humor. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del frigorífico y se quedó un rato como sorprendido mirándome, me hizo reír.

-Tranquila yo…yo…puedo apañarme con lo que hay por aquí- dijo atropelladamente.

-Quiero que sepas que prefería mil veces antes quedarme en casa enseñándote a cocinar que ir a esa fiesta, pero ya sabes cómo es Caroline.- por fin conseguí sacarle una medio sonrisa.

Comencé a ponerme los tacones y fue entonces cuando vio una de las marcas en mi muslo.

-¿Eso es?

-No es nada- le dije intentando quitarle peso bajando mi vestido.

-Elena cómo no me has dicho que te había hecho daño- se acercó e inspeccionó el resto de moratones. Fue cuando su mano rozó mi pierna que algo tembló en mi interior, sentí como se me ponía la carne de gallina, él también lo notó y me soltó rápidamente.

-Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez- dijo cortante mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá. Sin duda la conversación había acabado pero no me gustaba estar así con Ric. Me senté a su lado mirándolo fijamente, rápidamente pude notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no sonreír, en cuanto se descuidó empecé a hacerle cosquillas, ese era su punto débil. El punto débil de este cazador de vampiros eran las cosquillas. Pero él era más fuerte, con un solo movimiento aprisionó mis muñecas con una sola mano, intenté deshacerme de su bloqueo, cosa que fue imposible. En uno de mis intentos por liberarme ambos caímos al suelo riendo. Lo que más me gustó de ese momento fue que pusiera su mano sobre mi cabeza para que no me golpeara.

Dejamos de reír pero seguimos abrazados, en silencio pero no fue incómodo, al contrario, esos pequeños momentos eran los que me hacían feliz. El timbre sonó pero Ric no me liberaba, quería saber si había aprendido algo en sus clases. Y así lo hice, con un pequeño movimiento de rodilla lo dejé en el suelo. Le ayudé a levantarse y sonreí a modo de despedida. Después de estos momentos no hablábamos, simplemente sonreíamos.

En la fiesta de Susan estaba todo el instituto, todos bebiendo, divirtiéndose, exprimiendo su juventud al máximo. Sin embargo cada vez que salía de casa y me adentraba en una multitud comenzaba a agobiarme, no me apetecía estar aquí. Pensé que cuando llegase todo sería como antes pero no estaba a gusto.

Salí al jardín y decidí que era el momento adecuado para realizar una llamada.

-Hola Damon.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, está todo como siempre.

-Pues es raro que me llames dos veces en un mismo día. No sé nada de Stefan, de hecho hoy, como ya te dije, me he tomado el día libre.

-¿Crees que Stefan podrá volver a ser como antes?

-Ya lo hizo una vez, no veo por qué no podría hacerlo.

-El problema es que tardó treinta años en conseguirlo…Siento que lo estoy olvidando muy rápido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sé que no debería contarte esto a ti.

-Está bien Elena, tengo muy asumido que nunca te fijarías en el chico malo.

-No es eso Damon, es…

-¿Quizás otra persona?- pensé en Alaric, cuando Damon dijo otra persona pensé en él, ¿por qué?

-No, es solo que después de todo lo que ha pasado me gustaría volver a tener una vida normal. Lo siento Damon, sé que estoy siendo egoísta.

-Haces bien Elena, siempre te has preocupado más por los demás que por ti misma, ya es hora de que pienses en ti. No pierdas tu esencia pero no seas tonta, vive tu vida como siempre has imaginado y nunca, nunca te des por vencida porque aunque creas que lo has perdido todo siempre habrá alguien para recogerte, Elena siempre estaré ahí.

-Gracias Damon, gracias por hacerme un poco más feliz, siempre sabes que palabras necesito escuchar.

-No se lo digas a nadie, tengo una reputación que mantener. Bueno dicho esto debo seguir mi viaje.

-Ten cuidado.

-Siempre lo tengo. Elena cuídate, no olvides nada de lo que te he dicho, espero que consigas esa vida que siempre soñaste.

-¿Por qué esto me suena a despedida?

-Elena como me vea la policía me multa, no seas una mala influencia y cuelga ya.

-¡Damon! ¡Damon espera!- colgó, ¿esa había sido su despedida?, ¿así tan rápida?, ¿por teléfono?, no volverían. De repente se formó un nudo en mi garganta, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Llamé a Alaric después de fallar varias veces con su número.

-¿Ya? Solo llevas media hora Elena.

-Ric…

….

No podía sacar de mi cabeza su voz, estaba llorando, pasé los 160km/h, tenía que llegar cuanto antes. La encontré sentada en un banco, con la cabeza hundida entre las rodillas, Caroline estaba a su lado acariciándola. Salí del coche sin apenas pisar los frenos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- levanté su cara- Elena estoy aquí, ya está- se abalanzó sobre mi mientras me decía que se habían ido para siempre, que no volverían, dijo muchas cosas que no pude entender.

-Ha estado hablando con Damon, no van a volver. No consigo tranquilizarla lo mejor es que te la lleves a casa, mañana iré a verla.

Senté a Elena en el asiento de copiloto.

-Caroline espera, ¿estás bien?

-No. Me siento culpable, yo la forcé a venir a la fiesta y como no se lo estaba pasando bien llamó a Damon y entonces todo pasó tan rápido y Stefan, Stefan no va a volver. Mi mejor amiga está perdiendo a todos los que ama y lo único que soy capaz de hacer es presionarla para que venga a una fiesta. ¡No, no estoy bien!

-Volverán Caroline, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Volví al coche pensando en cómo de rápido había cambiado todo, ahora estaba al cargo de unos cuantos de adolescentes y Damon me había abandonado.

Elena se había dormido, aún tenía lágrimas en su rostro que me encargué de quitar con mi pulgar. Tenía toda la pierna llena de moratones, era tan cabezona que no me había dicho nada, entonces me di cuenta de lo corto que era el vestido que llevaba, me quité la chaqueta y cubrí sus piernas. No la desperté al llegar, la llevé a su habitación, le quité esos zapatos imposibles y la arropé, cuando me disponía a irme algo tiró de mí.

-No te vayas- dijo en un susurro- no te vayas por favor, no hoy.

No hizo falta que me lo dijera dos veces, me tumbé lentamente, se abrazó a mí y yo la abracé a ella. Podía sentir su respiración entrecortada en mi rostro, lo siguiente que noté fue sus labios sobre los míos, esa vez no respondí. Fue un beso corto, dulce e inocente. Esa noche fue la segunda vez que ella durmió conmigo, yo no conseguí dormir casi nada después de lo que acababa de sentir y no debía haber sentido.

Al despertarme ella ya no estaba en la cama, sin saber muy bien por qué acaricié la parte de la cama en la que Elena había dormido. ¿Se acordaría del beso?

Al bajar la vi haciendo café.

-Bueno días- dije con mi voz aún ronca.

-Buenos días- me contestó sonriendo- Te he preparado el desayuno, quería agradecerte todo lo que estás pasando por mí. Damon era tu amigo también y yo, yo solo supe actuar como una adolescente.

-Eres una adolescente Elena y después de todo veo normal tu comportamiento.

-Lo de anoche- se acordaba- lo de anoche fue un error- no sé por qué pero esas palabras me dolieron.- Echo de menos a Stefan y ayer estaba en uno de esos momentos de debilidad y ahí estabas tú, no quiero que te sientas incómodo. No volverá a pasar.

-¿Y si no me importara que volviese a pasar? – sin duda esas palabras salieron de mi boca inconscientemente, la miré pero en su rostro no había ni odio, ni compasión, simplemente sonreía.

-Ric mira a dónde hemos llegado, estamos tan perdidos que ni si quiera sabemos lo que queremos.- Te quiero a ti, esas palabras se pasaron por mi cabeza, me obligué a suprimir esos pensamientos, estaba mal. ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-Hoy nos vamos de pesca, será lo mejor para olvidarnos un poco de todo lo que está pasando.

-Bien, entonces subiré a vestirme, gracias de nuevo Ric- acarició mi brazo y mi cuerpo experimentó algo nuevo, algo que nunca había sentido ni con Isobel ni con Jenna. Estos pensamientos, sentimientos, sensaciones estaban tan mal. Lo más correcto sería irme de esta casa pero Elena no podría soportarlo. Joder, no quería separarme de ella, era un pervertido, un loco. Tenía que acabar con estos sentimientos antes de que estos sentimientos acabasen conmigo.


	4. Perdiendo el control

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Cómo pude perder el control de mi cuerpo de esa forma? Me costó tanto no continuar con ese beso, el calor de su cuerpo, su tacto, su respiración, hacía mucho que no dormía con un humano de esa forma, abrazados. Al despertar y verlo con todo su pelo revuelto, esa barba de varios días, esa camiseta negra ajustada… ¡Elena para! Estás con Stefan, además no te devolvió el beso, es tu profesor de historia, tu padrastro, el ex de tu tía. Nunca se fijaría en mí de esa forma.

Mi cabeza era un completo caos, pero bendito caos que hacía que me olvidase de la realidad. Tenía que comportarme como una adulta, necesitaba a Ric para poder seguir y por tanto no le tenía que complicar la estancia en nuestra casa.

-Elena, ¿se puede?

-Pasa Jeremy.

- He hablado con Bon, Caroline le contó lo de…

-Estoy bien, ayer me chocó un poco pero creo que es lo que he deseado que pasara desde hace mucho. Necesito a los Salvatore fuera de mi vida por un tiempo. Quiero ir a fiestas, emborracharme, enamorarme y discutir con mi novio por cómo ha mirado a otra chica y no por ver cómo mataremos a un híbrido. Quiero ser una adolescente.

-¿Quieres ser una adolescente y lo mejor que se te ocurre es ir de pesca?- ambos comenzamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

-Supongo que estoy un poco pasada de moda, ponme al día.

Bonnie y Matt llegaron juntos y tras veinte minutos esperando Caroline mandó un mensaje diciendo que ella y Tyler irían directamente al lago.

Decidimos irnos andando, hacía un sol perfecto para la ocasión. Bonnie me obligó a quedarme atrás, dentro de tres días era mi cumpleaños y supongo que estaban planeando algo.

La situación con Ric seguía siendo algo extraña y todo había sido por mi culpa así que yo debía arreglarlo.

-¿Asustado?

-¿Qué?

-Estás a cargo de una bruja, tres adolescentes, una vampiresa y un híbrido, yo lo estaría.

-Bueno, creo que he pasado por peores situaciones.

No sé exactamente en qué momento perdimos de vista a los demás, nos quedamos atrás, consciente o inconscientemente ralentizamos el paso, yo le pegaba un pequeño empujón y él me lo devolvía con una sonrisa, recortábamos el espacio entre nosotros, disfrutábamos de ese ingenuo contacto. No hablábamos, simplemente reíamos, realmente me hubiese gustado que no llevase esas gafas de sol para poder leer su mirada. Lo vi mirar hacia delante, después hacia atrás, lo siguiente que sentí fue su brazo rodeándome y acercándome a él, lo miré y lo único que pude ver fue esa sonrisa irresistible que nubló mis sentidos, Ric era malo, era muy malo para mí. No sé qué fue lo que sentí exactamente, no se puede explicar con palabras. Fue como si mi corazón pegara un vuelco. ¿Qué significaría esto para él? No podía perder el control pero no me lo ponía fácil, además por qué asegurarse de que no había nadie para hacerlo, entones si significaba algo.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Estaba pensando- sonrió, removió mi pelo y me soltó.

-¡Serás!- me hice una coleta mientras le lanzaba una mirada de esas que matarían, y decidí que por cinco minutos podía perder el control. Cogí su brazo y lo volví a colocar de nuevo sobre mi hombro. Creo que ese movimiento le pilló por sorpresa pero en vez de separarse de mí, me apretó más fuerte aún y me dio un fugaz beso en la cabeza.

-Me gusta más como te queda el pelo suelto- cogió y deshizo mi coleta.

-¡Eh! Tú te lo has buscado- soltamos las mochilas con la comida y empezamos a pelear como si se tratara de un entrenamiento. Cada vez que sus manos rodeaban mi cintura o mis muñecas mi cuerpo experimentaba un temblor que decía mucho de lo que quería que pasase.

-Oye ya os vale, nos estamos muriendo de hambre. ¿Qué estáis haciendo? Alaric, aquí el único que puede abusar de Elena es su hermano pequeño, suéltala- Jeremy se abalanzó sobre él, Bonnie fue detrás defendiendo a su pequeño cachorrito. Matt comenzó a ayudar a Alaric, yo me quedé rezagada en un árbol riendo a carcajadas.

Así es como debía ser mi vida, esa es la vida que quería, con mis amigos, con mi hermano, con Ric.

Al llegar Caroline se abalanzó sobre mí y me pidió perdón mil veces. Me costó hacerle entender que no fue su culpa y que ya estaba bien. Tuve suerte cuando Bonnie se la llevó para hablar de eso de lo que no podía enterarme.

No podía sacar de mi cabeza los momentos con Ric, lo intentaba, bien sabe mi corazón que lo intentaba pero no era capaz. Lo vi sentado junto con Matt intentando pescar pero al igual que con la cocina era malísimo, me hizo sonreír.

Hubo varias veces en las que lo pillé mirándome siempre apartaba la vista, pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con los chicos, cada vez que intentaba acercarme para hablar con él conseguía evitarme. No entendía ese comportamiento, tan cercano unas veces y tan lejanos otras. Me molestó bastante así que decidí encontrar la manera de quedarme a solas con él sin que pudiera parecer extraño y encontré la oportunidad perfecta. Tyler se había ido sin decir una palabra pero no permitió que Caroline se marchara con él, esa era mi oportunidad.

-Bueno es hora de ver quién consigue pescar el mayor número de peces- Bon se agarró al brazo de Jeremy, mientras que Caroline le advertía a Matt que cómo una sola gota de agua tocase su pelo estaría perdido.

-Parece ser que te toca conmigo Ric- dije con ironía. Empecé a empujar la barca, lo miré para que me ayudase, tenía el rostro serio, parecía enfadado- Como perdamos no te prepararé la cena- le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Me las apañé para alejarme de los demás, él me miraba pero no hablaba y yo lo imitaba, solo que yo intentaba sonreír.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo?- dijo finalmente apartando la mirada de mí.

-Bueno, cada vez que iba a hablar contigo me evitabas, ¿he hecho algo? Porque si hay…

-No has hecho nada Elena, tú no has hecho nada- lo miré extrañada, ¿se estaba echando la culpa?- Elena… ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo sabes perfectamente- miré hacia abajo, todo estaba mal y sin embargo yo había forzado varias situaciones.

-No puedo controlarlo, no es algo que tuviese planeado, simplemente ha pasado.

-Tenemos que pararlo, esto no está bien.

-¿Me…me vas a dejar?- mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido y las lágrimas ya amenazaban en los bordes de mis ojos.

-No, no Elena, no te voy a dejar- se acercó a mí y me abrazó- Simplemente digo que, tenemos que…

-Está bien, te prometo que aprenderé a controlar todo esto- me agarró la mano, ninguno de los dos quería esto pero sabíamos que no estaba bien. Uno de los gritos de Caroline nos hizo recordar que no estábamos solos, ambos hicimos un esfuerzo por sonreír. Cogió los remos y llegamos hasta donde estaban los demás Bonnie me lanzó una mirada acusadora, se había dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba.

Ese día me di cuenta de que olvidar a Stefan no iba a ser tan difícil pero también entendí que el día que Ric nos dejase yo estaría perdida.

….

No sabía de dónde sacaba esa fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme alejado de Elena. El momento en el bosque había sido tan íntimo que daba miedo, el pensar que podía rehacer mi vida con ella me asustaba por dos razones, la primera es que es una adolescente, y en teoría fui su padrastro y la segunda es que con ella siento cosas que nunca antes había sentido. Ese tonteo inocente, ingenuo que ambos sabíamos que se podía transformar en todo lo contrario si uno de los dos cediese. Sabíamos que estaba mal e intentábamos controlarlo pero tarde o temprano pasaría y en el momento en el que ocurriese no iba a pensar en las consecuencias. No sé si es deseo, amor, compasión, no sé lo que es, pero sea lo que sea es muy fuerte. Tendría que encontrar a un nuevo compañero de bebida y pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de esta casa porque cada vez que la veo bajar con esos sorts de deporte que siempre lleva pienso que ya no puedo más y pierdo ese control. Si Damon estuviese aquí, y no estuviera enamorado de ella podría hablarlo con él, nunca me juzgaría.

Necesitaba beber algo pero Elena se había encargado de hacer desaparecer todas las botellas de whiskey de la casa. Abrí la pequeña maleta en la que tenía la poca ropa que me había traído, me puse una camiseta de sisas y unos pantalones deportivos.

-¿A dónde vas?- Sin darme cuenta Elena había llegado a la cocina mientras me ponía los pantalones, quise subírmelos tan rápido que perdí el equilibrio y caí sobre el sofá. Elena comenzó a reírse y yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que reírme también.

-Vamos Ric, duermes en el sofá sin pantalones y muchas veces me despierto antes que tú.

-Vaya, creo que deberé traerme un pijama.

-Sabes que puedes dormir en…

-No, todavía no. ¿No puedes dormir?- simplemente se limitó a sonreír mientras se servía un vaso de leche- Yo tampoco. Voy a salir a correr.

-Bien- se bebió la leche de una sola vez y se fue, pero antes de desaparecer por las escaleras me dijo que tuviese cuidado.

Me gustaba su compañía, me gustaba su sentido del humor, cómo se preocupaba por mi aunque lo hacía parecer de forma desinteresada. Pero ella había dado el primer paso, sabría qué le diría que se viniese conmigo y se ha adelantado, ella ha conseguido dar el primer paso para alejarse de mí.

Comencé a correr muy rápido, estaba acumulando muchos sentimientos, sentimientos que no eran correctos. No lo estaba pasando tan mal por la ausencia de Jenna, Elena se había encargado de ocupar ese espacio, pensé que me quedaba para ayudarla a ella pero es Elena la que me está salvando a mí, pero a qué precio. Me estaba enamorando de ella porque me preocupo más de lo necesario, porque me encanta pasar el tiempo con ella, porque me encanta su sonrisa y esa mirada cuando se enfada. Porque no podía sacarla de mi cabeza y porque me dolía el simple hecho de que ella fuese capaz de alejarse de mí y yo no de ella.

Decidí pasarme por mi apartamento para coger más ropa, echaba de menos este sitio, sin embargo ahora me parecía demasiado solitario. Cuando me vaya de casa de los Gilbert, porque algún día tendré que hacerlo, echaré de menos sentarme con Jeremy a ver los programas de pesca, echaré de menos escuchar las discusiones entre ambos hermanos por decidir que cenar, y respecto a Elena…ella será lo que más eche de menos.

Me quedé dormido enseguida me despertó mi móvil a las siete de la mañana, era un mensaje de Damon, estaba en Mystic Falls.

Me reuní con él en el cementerio, llevaba una rosa para la tumba de Jenna. Damon solo hacía ese tipo de cosas cuando estaba con gente en la que confiaba y eso me hacía sonreír.

-¿Qué tal lo llevas?

-Lo llevaría mejor si mi compañero de bebida no se hubiese ido sin avisar.

-Vamos Ric, no me necesitas para beber. Yo te considero un amigo pero nunca…lo nuestro no estaría bien.- echaba de menos el sarcasmo de Damon, su forma de afrontar los malos momentos.

-¿Encontraste a Stefan?

-De eso venía a hablarte. Tengo a Stefan encerrado en casa, necesita rehabilitarse y va a ser un proceso muy largo. Elena no puede enterarse de que estamos aquí o al menos necesito que ganes tiempo porque Klaus no tardará en aparecer.- al escuchar ese nombre se despertó en mi interior una fuerza, un ansia de venganza más grande de lo que nunca pude llegar a imaginar.

-Debemos estar preparados.

-Ric no hagas ninguna tontería, si aparece avísame y si por cualquier casualidad Stefan apareciese en la casa de los Gilbert no le dejes entrar, no es el mismo.

-Bueno si vas a estar por aquí me pasaré algún día a hacerte compañía.

-Pensé que te encontraría borracho y sin rumbo, y aunque hayas descuidado un poco tu apariencia me alegra verte así.

-Supongo que al perder a tantas personas uno se acaba acostumbrando.

-¿No me lo vas a contar?

-No hay nada que contar Damon, debería volver, dentro de una hora tengo entrenamiento con Elena.

-Entonces ya nos vemos.- los ojos azules de Damon se clavaron en los míos, era demasiado listo para saber que algo pasaba, que algo me pasaba. Intenté despedirme con una media sonrisa pero me había puesto de mal humor.

Al llegar a casa Elena ya se había despertado, me dio los buenos días y desapareció en su habitación. Ese día Jeremy nos acompañó al entrenamiento, sin duda una estrategia de Elena para no quedarnos a solas. Ese mal humor hizo que le diese un poco más fuerte de lo que debería a Jeremy. Ella notó enseguida que me pasaba algo, intentó averiguar que era, le mentí diciéndole que había estado en mi apartamento y había encontrado cosas de Jenna.

Ese día fui a comer al Grill me encontré con Bonnie, Matt y Caroline planeando la fiesta sorpresa para Elena. En dos días era su cumpleaños, debería comprarle algo pero podría malinterpretar mis intenciones, ni si quiera yo sabía cuáles eran mis intenciones.

Al llegar a casa después de haberme bebido algunas copas me la encontré sentada en el que llamo mi sofá, se estaba pintando las uñas de los pies mientras veía un programa de cocina.

-Estos son los programas que deberías ver tú- me dijo mientras sonreía. Me senté a su lado.

-Ese olor es insoportable.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Qué sentido tiene pintarse las uñas de los pies?- le dije mientras le agarraba uno y lo movía hacia un lado y otro para ver el brillo.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora no tiene sentido- miró su teléfono móvil.

-Volverán Elena.

-Creo que lo voy a dejar con Stefan- ahora era el momento en el que yo debería convencerla de que no se diera por vencida y que luchara por su amor épico. Pero fui egoísta y simplemente la miré esperando a ver su reacción. Ella me miró, supongo que esperando a mi respuesta. Solté su pié y ella continuó pintándoselos mientras sonreía.

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio viendo ese programa, al que sin duda ninguno de los dos estaba prestando atención, sin querer su mano rozó la mía, a continuación yo rocé la suya, empezamos a jugar con nuestros dedos. Se trataba de ver quién pillaba a quién. Finalmente yo agarré su mano hasta que sonó el timbre, me costó dejarla ir. Había vuelto a perder el control.


	5. ¿Es amor? Ellos dicen que sí

Esto no podía seguir así, no podíamos decir un día que no después acercarnos y de nuevo decir que no. Necesitaba hablar con alguien así que decidí llamar a Bonnie.

-¿Dónde vas?- Alaric estaba rebuscando en la nevera cual mapache en un cubo de basura.

-Ric, no te había visto. He quedado con Bon, quizás me quede a dormir en su casa. Te lo digo para que no te preocupes por si no llego o por si no cojo el móvil.

-Pues que te diviertas- supe al mirarlo a los ojos que estaba molesto.

-No es por…

-Lo sé Elena, no hace falta que me des explicaciones, no soy tu padre no me importa lo que hagas ni con quien lo hagas.

-Suenas como Damon-le dije sonriendo.- Me gustaría que…

- ¿No me has escuchado? No me interesan tus explicaciones, Elena estoy genial, y estaré mejor cuando te largues.

-¿A ti qué coño te pasa?- estaba realmente enfadada, Alaric podía llegar a ser la persona más cálida que haya conocido y de un momento a otro transformarse en un tío frío y estúpido.

-Nada Elena, no me pasa nada- cerró la puerta del frigorífico de un golpe, dando por finalizada la conversación, pero yo no había acabado.

-Mira Ric, y esto es lo último que te voy a decir hasta que te disculpes porque estoy harta de ir detrás de ti cuando aquí ninguno de los dos es más malo que el otro, y ninguno de los dos es más víctima que el otro. No tenemos la culpa de lo que está pasando, son sentimientos y por mucho que queramos eliminarlos es imposible, por muy incorrectos que sean. Y ya que no puedo suprimirlos estoy intentando alejarme de ti pero me lo pones muy difícil, así que hazme el favor de no enfadarte conmigo cuando haga lo que tú quieres hacer pero no sé por qué no haces.

-Entonces, ¿me voy?- esas palabras se clavaron en mi corazón como si de cuchillos se tratasen. No iba a llorar, estaba demasiado furiosa como para mostrar ahora mi vulnerabilidad- Entonces me voy, no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu vida Elena, que te vaya bien.

Alaric recogió sus pocas pertenencias y salió de casa hecho una furia. Y fue entonces cuando comencé a llorar. Jeremy bajó lentamente las escaleras.

-¿Lo has escuchado todo?- dije entre lágrimas. Su rostro estaba serio, se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi pelo- No es su culpa.

-Ya hablaremos de esto. Llamaré a Bon y le diré que venga.

Me senté en el porche y por un momento se me hizo ver entre los árboles los ojos azules de Damon.

-¿Damon?- Nadie contestó ni salió de entre los árboles.

Estaba fatal. Ric no volvería por dos razones, la primera lo cabezón y orgulloso que es y la segunda que le había concedido la oportunidad perfecta para alejarse de mí. Quizás era lo que tenía que pasar, si no vuelve no habrá sentimientos que suprimir, tengo una vida con la que seguir, un híbrido al que matar, un novio vampiro al que ayudar y al que decirle que no puedo más.

-¿Me lo vas a contar todo?

-Bon… -Bonnie se sentó a mi lado y me agarró la mano mientras sonreía.

…..

-Lo he hecho Jenna, la he dejado. Sí lo sé, no fue como lo planeé pero es que las mujeres tenéis la fea costumbre de hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Ahora no sé qué hacer, quiero vengar tu muerte pero estoy seguro que ellos lo harán así que en vez de coger el coche y marcharme de este pueblo de mierda, he decidido emborracharme y hablar con mi ex, con mi ex muerta, a las dos de la madrugada, todo muy normal.

Dos mujeres en mi vida y las dos transformadas y muertas, y ahora Elena, una adolescente de diecisiete, dieciocho años pasado mañana. Va a cumplir dieciocho años y tan solo tiene a Jeremy, no pude elegir mejor momento, soy un desastre. Soy un puto pervertido que se ha enamorado de una niña, en concreto de la que fue mi hijastra y sobrina de Jenna.

-Entonces no eres un pervertido, has dicho que estás enamorado de ella, los pervertidos no se enamoran- levanté la mirada y me encontré con los ojos azules de Damon.- aunque desde fuera se ve un poco extraño.

-Vete a la mierda- de un sorbo terminé la segunda botella de whiskey.

-Vamos- al levantarme perdí el equilibrio y el dolor de cabeza no contribuía a mejorar mi sentido del humor.- Necesitas una ducha compañero, apestas a alcohol.

Me pasé todo el día en casa de los Salvatore, vi a Stefan y sin duda no era él, nunca lo dejaría acercarse a Elena mientras estuviera así.

Pensé varias veces en llamarla antes de marcharme del pueblo, porque lo iba a hacer pero no quería que se llevase esa imagen de mí. Sabía que si escuchaba su voz y me pedía que volviera lo haría, así que sería mejor esperar. Aunque no veo por qué me pediría que volviese después de mi comportamiento de ayer. No sé en qué momento decidí hacerlo, quizás fue al ver su sonrisa cuando yo no le animé a que continuase con Stefan. Quizás fue porque estaba de mal humor al no encontrar nada para cenar. O quizás simplemente fue porque en el momento en el que me dijo que lo iba a dejar con Stefan quise saltar de alegría, y cuando nuestros dedos empezaron a jugar sentí que podría estar así toda la vida. Me asusté, me asusté porque me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella.

Damon no se lo tomó mal, supongo que sabía perfectamente que Elena siempre sería de Stefan, sinceramente pienso que ella estaría mejor con Damon. Le conté cómo pasó todo e intenté convencerle de que no estaba enamorado, que había algo pero tampoco era para tanto. Me dejó beber todo lo que quise, decidí salir a dar una vuelta, inconscientemente llegué a aquel claro al que me llevó Elena después del funeral de Jenna, sentí un pequeño pinchazo en mi interior al recordarla gritando, iba a echar mucho de menos su sonrisa, su mirada, su voz, la iba a echar de menos.

Así me tenía que haber sentido con Jenna y es que parece que la que se ha muerto es Elena, estoy intentando dejarla atrás como si no hubiese otra opción, y la hay. Comencé a gritar y tiré la botella de whiskey al vacío. Había tomado una decisión, posiblemente la peor decisión de mi vida pero estaba dispuesto a equivocarme una vez más.

La fiesta se iba a celebrar en casa de los Salvatore por lo que Damon tuvo que desparecer con Stefan por un tiempo.

Yo me fui directo a mi apartamento intentando no encontrarme con nadie que me conociera. Me di una ducha fría y el efecto de alcohol se pasó un poco. Al ver mi rostro reflejado en el espejo me sorprendí, ¿desde cuándo llevaba esa apariencia? Me afeité un poco pero no del todo, juraría que a Elena le gustaba esa barba de unos días. Me corté un poco el pelo y rebusqué en mi armario algo decente que ponerme. Una camiseta blanca con una camisa azul y unos pantalones marrones.

La casa de los Salvatore parecía otra, estaba llena de adolescentes con esos vasos rojos obviamente rellenos de alcohol. A la primera persona que me encontré fue a Jeremy, no sonrió por lo que supuse que estaba enfadado conmigo y lo entendía perfectamente, se acercó y me dijo algo que la música no me dejó escuchar. De repente alguien me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hasta el piso superior.

-Pensé que no vendrías- Bonnie sonaba algo agobiada.

-¿Está todo bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas exactamente? ¿Por lo mal que va la fiesta? Ya que ha aparecido gente que ni Elena conoce, o ¿por lo que ha pasado con ella?

-Bueno…

-Mira Ric, yo no soy nadie para juzgar vuestra relación, ambos habéis pasado por mucho y veo normal que surjan sentimientos, pero lo que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar es que le hagas daño a mi amiga, es normal que estéis algo confusos pero aquí el adulto eres tú y parece ser que has olvidado ese papel y ayer te comportaste como un auténtico idiota.

-Lo sé y por eso he venido a hablar con Elena.

-El problema es que no encuentro a Elena, antes estuve hablando con Caroline y me dijo que Tyler le había dado a entender que Klaus había vuelto, estoy intentando contactar con ella y con Damon pero no hay manera.

-¿Has buscado por toda la casa?- Bonnie asintió preocupada.

-Iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo a ver si veo algo.

Me dirigía al coche cuando inconscientemente cambié mi rumbo hacia el bosque, cuando quise darme cuenta estaba corriendo, corriendo cuesta arriba, hasta la zona más alta desde donde se podía ver todo Mystic Falls si mirabas hacia atrás y un paisaje bellísimo si mirabas hacia adelante. Me fui cayendo varias veces, las ramas de los árboles estaban empeñadas en hacerme tocar el suelo, y que fuera de noche tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Pero conseguí llegar, y al llegar mi corazón se aceleró aún más al verla sentada con su vestido blanco mirando hacia la luna. Me acerqué lentamente y ella se asustó al notar mi presencia, en cuanto se giró pude ver las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Ric?…

…

-¿Me lo vas a contar todo?- Bonnie se sentó a mi lado y me agarró la mano mientras sonreía.

-Bon…

-Sé lo que pasa contigo, contigo y con Ric, ¿me equivoco?- negué con la cabeza mirando al suelo algo avergonzada.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Sabes que vivía por y para Stefan, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado pensé que nuestra relación superaría todos los obstáculos. Pero la muerte de Jenna fue un punto de inflexión, y como él cambió y desapareció…Necesitaba apoyarme en alguien y ahí estaba Ric, un hombre que ha pasado por una situación similar a la mía. Un hombre que no sabe cocinar, muy amigo del whiskey, que podría ser mi padre y de hecho fue mi padrastro. Un hombre al que apenas conocía pero me mantuvo en lo alto y no me ha dejado caer en estos días.

-Elena, ¿estás segura de esto?

-Bon, cuando con estoy con él me permito olvidar todo y sonreír.

-De eso ya me di cuenta el día que fuimos a pescar. Gracias a Matt tu hermano estuvo entretenido y no vio nada. Elena parecíais dos adolescentes enamorados.

-No estoy enamorada de él.- me apresuré a contestar.

-Seguramente él diga lo mismo. Seguramente tardéis un tiempo en daros cuenta, ahora os refugiáis en el ``estábamos solos y simplemente nos ayudamos mutuamente a continuar´´. Pero la Elena que vi aquella mañana de camino al lago no la veía desde que lo dejaste con Matt, creo que Ric es bueno para ti, y que tú eres buena para él. En cierto modo tú lo haces mejor persona y él te hace más fuerte. Y por supuesto cuenta con el voto positivo de que es humano.

-Sin duda eso es un punto a favor, su cuerpo está caliente- miré de nuevo abajo avergonzada, imaginé la cara que puso Bonnie y comencé a reírme al igual que ella.

-¡Oh! Vamos Elena eso me lo tienes que contar.

-¿Contar el qué?- Jeremy salió y se sentó al lado de Bonnie, ambas reímos más fuerte.

-Nada Jer, cosas de chicas.

-Bueno ¿me lo vas a explicar o voy directamente a por Ric y le doy una lección?- dijo Jeremy intentando parecer un hombre.

-Elena está cansada, pasado mañana es su cumple así que deberías dejarla descansar que ya es tarde. Yo te contaré lo necesario.

-Gracias Bon, hasta mañana chicos.

Pasé el día entero metida en la cama, mañana era mi cumple y Ric no estaba. Lo echaba de menos y no había pasado ni un día desde que se fue. Se había creado una especie de dependencia que no podía ser buena. Bajé al saló y me senté en su sofá, encendí la televisión y me puse a ver ese programa de pesca que siempre veía él. Era aburridísimo pero se salvaba porque el pescador no estaba nada mal. Entre los cojines del sofá encontré uno de sus calcetines, en otra situación me hubiera dado asco, pero era diferente ya que era lo único que me quedaba de Ric.

Al subir al baño para ducharme, en las escaleras tropecé con una de sus sudaderas, pensé quedármela para estar por casa, olía a su desodorante y no a su colonia porque desde el funeral no se la volvió a echar. Llegué al baño y me encontré con su máquina de afeitar que no había usado, en realidad se había dejado un montón de cosas quizás debería llamarlo para que las recogiese y así despedirme, pero me pondría a llorar y no quiero que esa sea la última imagen que se lleve de mí.

Era mi cumpleaños y Caroline no me había dejado sola en todo el día, sabía que había pasado algo con Ric pero no sabía la verdad, al menos se comportó y no intentó sonsacarme lo que realmente había pasado. No me apetecía nada celebrar mi cumpleaños, yo lo había imaginado en casa con Jeremy y Alaric viendo un programa de pesca y enseñando a cocinar a Alaric, ese hubiese sido mi cumpleaños perfecto.

Para mi sorpresa la fiesta se celebró en la casa de los Salvatore, estaba llena de gente que no conocía de nada, al fondo Bonnie intentando controlar todo este desastre. Al verme me abrazó y me pidió disculpas por cómo había salido todo. No estaba muy cómoda así que cogí uno de los vasos rojos y empecé a beber, ni si quiera era buena para emborracharme. En cuanto conseguí que Caroline me perdiese de vista decidí volver a casa pero sin saber muy bien por qué decidí ir a otro lugar.

Me senté a observar la luna llena que hoy estaba preciosa, seguramente si Stefan estuviera en Mystic Falls no me hubiese dejado estar aquí, muchos peligros bla bla bla. Ya no me importaban los peligros, sé que también era lo único que le quedaba a Jeremy pero quería ser un poco egoísta esta noche. Cuando Caroline me llevó a casa de Stefan y Damon me ilusioné por un momento pensando que habrían vuelto. Sé que había dicho que lo mejor era tenerlos lejos de mí pero habían formado parte de mi vida, en lo malos y en los buenos momentos.

Si Ric no volvía podría seguir con Stefan, incluso podría intentarlo con Damon pero solo estaría engañándome porque sé perfectamente a quien quiero a mi lado, empecé a llorar de nuevo. El sonido de una rama al romperse me hizo reaccionar, enseguida noté la presencia de alguien, me giré y vi la silueta de un hombre.

-¿Ric?…


	6. Saltemos juntos al vacío

-Pensé que te habías ido del pueblo.- se levantó pero le indiqué que se sentara mientras yo hacía lo mismo a su lado.

-Es tu cumpleaños Elena, no podría irme dejando todo así- silencio- Bonnie está muy preocupada, Tyler le ha dado a entender a Caroline que Klaus anda por Mystic Falls y como no le coges el teléfono…

-Lo tenía apagado, le mandaré un mensaje diciendo que todo está bien.- sin duda aún estaba enfadada.

-Casi no llego para felicitarte, quedan exactamente diez minutos para que acabe tu día.

-No ha sido un buen día, así que espero que acabe cuanto antes.

-Te he traído algo, es una tontería- finalmente conseguí llamar su atención- ni si quiera está envuelto, no he tenido tiempo.- me lo arrebató de las manos.

-¿Una grabadora?

-Sí, sé lo mucho que te gusta escribir en tu diario…Verás nunca he entendido muy bien eso de escribir en un diario, siempre hay alguien al que le puedes contar tus problemas, alguien que te escuche y te ayude, pero como sé que te gustaba decidí hacerlo un poco más original y moderno. Con esta grabadora no solo puedes desahogarte sin que te interrumpa o no te guste los consejos que te podría dar, sino que cuando te pase algo divertido grabará el sonido de tu risa, cuando estés triste recogerá el sonido de tus lágrimas. También puedes grabar sonidos que te gusten y te relajen. No sé, me pareció un regalo que simboliza que poco a poco comienzas a convertirte en una mujer…Nunca se me han dado bien estas cosas- dije mirando a la luna avergonzado.

-Ric, esto es…es el mejor regalo que me han hecho en la vida, muchas gracias- dijo casi llorando.- me sorprendió su reacción, estaba menos enfadada.

-En realidad tengo otro regalo, pero este te lo daré según la decisión que tomes.

-¿Cómo?

-Verás Elena…he estado pensando, he pensado mucho en lo que ha pasado estos últimos días y me he dado cuenta de que ya no tengo ni fuerzas ni ganas para seguir evitando esto. Ahora mismo voy a actuar como un verdadero idiota que ha tomado una decisión sabiendo que ésta puede acarrear unas consecuencias no muy buenas.

-Ric…

-Elena creo que estoy enamorado de ti. Me cuesta aceptarlo porque hasta hace poco te veía como a una adolescente, pero desde el momento en el que te vi en la cama, tan desprotegida, no sé, siempre te había visto como una mujer independiente y fuerte. Entonces empecé a conocerte y me di cuenta de que no éramos tan diferentes, ambos necesitábamos a alguien que nos entendiese, que hubiera pasado por lo mismo. Supongo que ahí estabas tú para mí. Al principio no le di importancia pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que cuando no estaba contigo sentía que me faltaba algo. Por no hablar de que volvía a la mierda de vida que tengo. Elena me haces mejor persona, le das sentido a mi vida y haces que merezca la pena seguir creyendo en el amor, supongo. Así que dependiendo de la decisión que tomes arruinaré mi vida junto a la tuya o únicamente arruinaré la mía. Por supuesto si me pides que me vaya, mañana ya no estaré en Mystic Falls, no quiero ser un obstáculo. Elena creo que sabes que no soy el chico bueno, no soy un buen modelo a seguir pero ya he cometido dos veces el mismo error y no pienso volver a hacerlo, así que la decisión es tuya-no me atrevía a mirarla, tenía miedo de que me echase de su vida.- También quería pedirte perdón por el método que utilicé para alejarme de ti, en realidad no planeé que fuera tan brusco pero salió así.- finalmente me atreví a hacerle frente.

-Y cuando pensaba que en este día nefasto nadie me podría hacer sonreír apareces tú…-levanté la mirada y vi sus ojos llorosos, la atraje hacia mí y la abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Mi corazón se desbocó cuando ella lo correspondió.

-Bueno entonces viendo la decisión que has tomado has perdido tu segundo regalo, era una petaca por si necesitabas desahogarte y no tenías a nadie.

-Ric creo que te equivocas.- me arrebató la petaca y la volvió a tirar al vacío.

-¿Qué?- se levantó mientras tiraba de mí para que yo también lo hiciese. Encendió la grabadora.

-Me acabas de regalar el momento más feliz desde hace mucho tiempo, y quiero que grabar este momento. Quiero grabar el momento en el que Elena Gilbert volvió a la vida.- tiró de mi cuello hacia ella y me besó, esta vez sí le devolví el beso. Al principio fue dulce, lento, luego paso a ser más rápido, exigente, la apoyé contra el tronco de un árbol y me permití el lujo de que mis manos se perdieran primero por su pelo y después por su espalda. Intenté parar varias veces pero ella no estaba dispuesta, ella hundió sus manos en mi pelo, me susurró al oído que le encantaba mi aspecto descuidado. Mi mano pasó de su espalda a su muslo, y ella comenzó a jadear tímidamente. Había imaginado varias veces esta situación y siempre pensé que sería extraño, me equivocaba.

-¡Elena!- ambos nos separamos rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Jeremy.

-Mierda es Jeremy, hay que esconderse- nos pusimos detrás del tronco más robusto que encontramos, ella se coló entre mis brazos y yo le besé la frente. Fijé mi mirada en la suya, no sé exactamente describir lo que decían pero nunca antes la había visto así, al igual que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan preciosa, mierda realmente estaba enamorado.

-Ya os vale- Bonnie apareció de entre los arbustos.- llevamos buscándote toda la noche, al menos podías haberme avisado de que estabas con Alaric.

-Bon ¿la has encontrado?

-No, sigue buscando por ahí. Tenéis que salir de aquí cuanto antes porque como Jeremy os vea así se pondrá hecho una furia.

-Gracias Bonnie, iré a casa, en cinco minutos dile que te he enviado un mensaje y que estoy de camino a casa- Bonnie asintió seria, luego sonrió- Me alegro de que lo hayáis arreglado, Elena estaba insoportable.

En el camino hacia el coche fui pensando en el daño innecesario que le había hecho a Elena, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y hubiese asumido antes lo que ya sabía ella no lo habría pasado mal. No sé si inconsciente o conscientemente Elena me dio varios golpes en la mano, me aseguré de que Jeremy no estuviese por los alrededores y la cogí de la mano. Eso le pilló desprevenida y me hizo sonreír.

-Si seguías dándome tantos golpes no podría volver a utilizar la mano.

-Yo, yo no…- comenzó a reír- gracias Ric, gracias por hacer lo que yo no era capaz e iba a dejar pasar.

Puse mi mano sobre su hombro y la acerqué a mí, era jodidamente feliz. Tenía a la chica.

…..

Nunca antes me había sentido así, con Matt y con Stefan era diferente, aburrido. Ric me hacía sentir como una mujer independiente que no necesitaba que nadie la protegiera pero a la vez él estaba ahí para defenderme ante cualquier peligro. Cuando me acercó a él mi corazón se aceleró, hacía tiempo que tenía controlado este tipo de cosas pero como he dicho antes con Ric todo era diferente, nuevo para mí.

-¿Te has echado colonia?- al acercarme a él su olor me hipnotizó aún más- No deberías haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué?- me dijo sonriendo.

-Las colonias de hombre son una trampa para todas las chicas, es una especie de elixir que no falla nunca.

-O sea que te encanta como huelo- empezamos a aflojar el paso y nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar. Esa electricidad que recorría mi espalda cada vez que nuestras lenguas se tocaban. Necesité mucha fuerza de voluntad para parar.

-¿Se lo diremos a Jeremy?

-Creo que sería mejor esperar un poco. Hoy me he cruzado con él y no tenía cara de buenos amigos. Él es el hombre de la casa y debe proteger a su hermana ya que ella no tiene a nadie que la proteja. Después de lo que pasó necesitaré un tiempo para que vea que voy en serio.

-Es graciosa la situación, en vez de escondernos de mi padre nos estamos escondiendo de mi hermano pequeño. Veamos la parte positiva, el simple hecho de que está relación esté ''prohibida'' la hará más interesante.

-Bueno, eso es lo que quería aclarar mientras Jeremy esté en la casa no te acerques a mí, al menos dos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté sonriendo mientras entrábamos en su coche.

-Elena hoy, en concreto hace un momento, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta parar cuando nos besamos.- comencé a reírme muy alto, él sin embargo parecía que no lo entendía- Soy un hombre y tengo necesidades- dijo mirando al volante.

-¡Alaric!- seguí riéndome gran parte del camino, él también lo hizo cuando creía que yo no lo miraba.

-Me gusta esto- se decidió a romper el silencio.

-A mí también, es distinto. Supongo que tanto tiempo con un vampiro y todos los peligros que nos acechan han distorsionado un poco mi realidad sobre la felicidad.

-He pensado en hacer un viaje cuando todo lo de Klaus haya terminado. Estaría bien, tú y yo, nada sobrenatural. Podríamos ir a Italia, Francia, España.

Ninguno de los dos había salido de los Estados Unidos así que nos pasamos el resto del camino hablando sobre que sitio visitaríamos primero, donde nos quedaríamos más tiempo y cosas que suelen hacer las parejas normales.

Sin embargo al llegar a casa se nos borró la sonrisa de nuestros rostros.

-Elijah…

-Hola Elena, creo que debemos hablar.- Elijah miró a Ric dándole a entender que tenía que irse, yo le dije que estaría bien, se fue manteniendo la mirada fija en el original, una mirada amenazadora.

-Supongo que estás aquí para hablar de Klaus.

-He venido para hacer un trato.- me ofreció asiento a su lado.

-Adelante, aunque debes saber perdiste mi confianza el día del ritual.

- Klaus finalizó su transformación por mi culpa, yo era el único que lo podía evitar y no lo hice, lo siento por romper mi promesa. Te pido disculpas también por la pérdida de tu tía. Ahora me he dado cuenta del error que cometí pero es que mi hermano puede ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo propone. Ha perdido el control y todo lo que me prometió se hizo cenizas desde el momento en el que se fue con Stefan. He decidido remendar mi error, quiero que sepas que estoy a tu disposición para acabar con mi hermano.

-Es tarde y estoy cansada Elijah, estoy cansada de esta situación. Ahora mismo no hay plan para matar a Klaus, simplemente cuando vuelva a aparecer decidiremos qué hacer.

-Bueno Klaus ya está en Mystic Falls, no sé qué está planeando pero cuanto más tiempo lo dejéis vivir más grande será el daño que haga.

-Lo sé, gracias por avisar.- me levanté para entrar en casa pero él me detuvo.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento, Elena pienso volver a ganar tu confianza de nuevo.

-¿Por qué es tan importante para ti?

-Porque eres especial Elena, no quiero perder esa extraña relación de honor que hay entre nosotros. Espero que entiendas que aunque no soy humano cometo errores como vosotros. Ponte en mi lugar, si te ofrecen volver a reunirte con toda tu familia ¿no lo hubieras hecho?

Por un momento pude entenderlo, imaginé mi vida con mis padres y con Jenna de vuelta.

- Por supuesto que haría lo necesario para cambiar el pasado, pero nunca traería de vuelta a ninguno. Alguien me dijo una vez que la muerte es algo natural que se puede evitar pero no creo que sea correcto llevarle la contraria a la naturaleza. – Lo miré fijamente y pude ver que realmente estaba arrepentido, intenté sonreír pero los recuerdos de la familia que ya no tenía me volvían a atormentar- Ya hablaremos.

Al entrar en casa Ric me esperaba con los brazos abiertos, supongo que había escuchado la conversación. Me aferré a él lo más fuerte que pude y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, la verdadera Elena Gilbert salió a la luz, porque no era un chica lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir sola hacia adelante.

-Gracias Ric.

**UshieVictoria:** mi primer review! MIL GRACIAS! Me alegro de que te esté gustando, yo soy Delena también pero no sé siempre vi algo entre Ric y Elena que me llamó la atención. Gracias también por el consejo lo cambié y empezaron a aumentar las visitas, en realidad solo me leí el primer libro, yo lo sigo por la serie pero como soy nueva en esto…jajajaja Bueno espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo. Besos!

**Nota de la autora:** os animo a los demás a comentar porque me hace mucha ilusión conocer vuestras opiniones para saber si debo cambiar algo o lo estoy haciendo bien. Muchas gracias por leerme! :D


	7. El significado de un Te Quiero

-Como sigas así de sonriente mucha gente empezará a preguntarse qué te pasa.

-Bonnie, no te había visto.

-Normal si ibas perdida en tus pensamientos, deberías intentar ocultar un poco esa felicidad si no quieres que la gente empiece a hablar.

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo, es que soy realmente feliz Bonnie, como solía ser antes.

-Me alegro por ti. Aunque, no sé es extraño, ¿no es raro cuando estáis juntos?

-Pensé que lo sería, pero cuando estoy cerca de él todo lo que creí que conocía se desmorona, todo es nuevo con Ric. No es ese tío borracho que ha perdido y no quiere seguir adelante, es sensible, cariñoso, atento. Bonnie me tenía tan engañada.

-Elena creo que estás muy pillada.

-Lo estoy- dije riendo con algunas lágrimas.

- Jeremy me contó que Elijah estuvo en tu casa.

-Así es, dice que hará lo que sea necesario para acabar con Klaus pero es su hermano y ya nos falló una vez, quiero confiar en él pero la familia es la familia.

- He estado informándome sobre híbridos y va a ser realmente difícil acabar con él. He encontrado un hechizo que no lo mata pero lo congela, necesito tiempo para reunir fuerzas pero podría ser una opción.

- ¿Sabes algo de Damon y Stefan?

- Nada ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer con Stefan?

-No tengo ni idea, sé que se fue para salvar a Damon pero ya no es él, no es el Stefan que conocí. No sé después de lo que está pasando con Ric…

-Hablando del rey de Roma- levanté la mirada y lo vi en el aparcamiento del instituto intenté ocultar la sonrisa pero fue imposible, él también sonreía.

-Bon, ¿nos vemos esta tarde en el Grill?

-Claro, que disfrutes.- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Lo que realmente quería en ese momento era correr hacia Ric y abrazarle, no despegarme de él pero había demasiada gente.

-Hola- dije con una sonrisa tonta mientras él me recogía un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy no tenías clase.

-Lo sé, he venido a recogerte.

-Y ¿no crees que será extraño para Jeremy y los demás? Nunca has venido a recogernos.

-Bueno tenía unos asuntos por aquí cerca y decidí esperar, vamos sube.

-¿Y Jeremy?

-Me ha dicho que volvía con Bonnie.- me miró divertido.

Durante el viaje nuestras manos jugaron como aquella tarde en el sofá, en su sofá, en nuestro sofá. Cuando pasábamos por alguna zona con poca gente aprovechaba y me pasaba el brazo por detrás mientras yo me apoyaba en su hombro, también hubo algún beso fugaz, con Ric los besos nunca eran lo suficientemente largos. Me encantaba ese juego tonto, infantil, inocente que había entre nosotros.

-He pensado que este viernes podríamos volver a ir de pesca.

-Eso estaría genial.

-Pero había pensado que esta vez fuéramos solo tú y yo, además de ir a otro lugar que he encontrado.

-¿Cómo una cita?- le dije ilusionada y nerviosa cual adolescente.

-Supongo que sí, aunque no quiero que tengas expectativas muy altas, no se me dan bien este tipo de cosas.

-De eso ya me he dado cuenta- le dije divertida.

-¡Oye!

-Ric vas a llevar a tu novia a pescar. Lo más normal sería ir a la última sesión de cine, a algún restaurante caro, no sé.

- Si quieres…

-No, eso sería lo que haría Matt o Stefan, es por eso que me gustas Ric, porque lo haces todo diferente, interesante.

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, éramos felices. Estuvimos en silencio el resto el viaje, pero fue el silencio más cómodo de toda mi vida. Antes de bajar del coche y después de haberme asegurado de que no había nadie tiré del cuello de su camisa y lo besé, quise que fuera un beso dulce, lento, un beso sincero que expresase todo lo que yo no podía expresar con palabras.

Jeremy ya estaba en casa, miró a Alaric muy serio y luego me sonrió. La situación no era muy cómoda pero si yo le había perdonado por qué no lo iba a hacer él, hombres, para que luego digan que las complicadas son las mujeres.

Durante la comida la situación no cambió, la tensión se respiraba en el aire así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Esto no puede seguir así.

-¿El qué Elena?- Me preguntó Jeremy de forma desinteresada.

-Esta situación, hasta hace tres días Ric y tú erais inseparables. Vale que discutimos y dijimos cosas muy feas pero aquí ya somos todos adultos y no podemos seguir comportándonos así.- ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos miraban sus respectivos platos, así que decidí darle un pequeño pellizco en la pierna a Ric. Me miró con mala cara pero entendió que él era el adulto.

-Lo siento Jeremy, nunca fue mi intención hablarle así a Elena pero se dieron ciertas circunstancias y yo perdí el control.- Ric sonaba realmente arrepentido pero Jeremy aún tenía cosas que decir.

-No sé qué pasa realmente entre vosotros y no quiero saberlo, solo te digo Ric que como vuelvas a hacer llorar a Elena no habrá anillo que pueda salvarte.

Ric y yo comenzamos a reír y al final Jeremy se nos unió. Parece que la situación se estaba normalizando. Ric se sentó con Jeremy al ver ese programa de pesca, sin duda todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Subí a mi habitación y me eché en la cama, estaba muy cansada. La noche pasada no pude dormir apenas por la mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones que había en mi interior. Estaba feliz por cómo había salido todo con Ric, sin embargo no podía olvidar que la única persona que podía arruinarlo todo ya estaba en Mystic Falls. No estaba dispuesta a perder esto, no. Luego estaba Stefan mi amor épico que nunca pensé que se esfumaría tan rápido. Lo tenía todo tan claro, nunca dudé sobre lo nuestro y solo hizo falta que se dieran tres condiciones para que todo cambiara. La muerte de Jenna, la llegada de Ric y el mordisco a Damon que hizo que Stefan se fuera con Klaus a cambio de la vida de su hermano.

Intenté llamar a Damon pero como en los últimos días no me cogía el teléfono. Era un importante apoyo para mí y solo supe apreciarlo cuando ya no estaba a mi lado. ¿Dónde estaba la Elena de hace unas semanas? La Elena que no aceptaba que Damon podía ser algo más que el chico malo, la Elena que estaba atontada con Stefan, la Elena adolescente pero sin adolescencia.

No sé cuánto tiempo duraría con Alaric, es algo que siempre me he preguntado, ¿dura el amor para siempre?, ¿durará este sentimiento que recorre mi cuerpo cuando lo veo, esa electricidad que me recorre la medula ósea cada vez que nuestros labios se juntan?

Finalmente mis párpados cedieron y me quedé dormida dejando en el aire todas esas preguntas.

Una pequeña brisa chocó con mi rostro, de nuevo sentí esa brisa y otra vez, no recordaba tener la ventana abierta, abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con esa barba, ahora bien recortada, y en medio la sonrisa más bella que había visto.

-¿Estoy en el cielo?- pregunté divertida.

-Soy el chico malo, ¿recuerdas?

-No, eres el chico trastornado que al final se convierte en el héroe- dije acercándome a él y colocándome entre sus brazos.

-Vaya, tú has visto muchas películas, ¿no?- comencé a acariciarle la barba.

-Eres mejor persona de lo que te crees Ric.

-Lo sabía, sabía que te gustaba mi barba- dijo contento.

-Te hace parecer mayor, distinto a los demás.

-Elena lo que intento estando a tu lado es parecer más joven.

-Y yo más madura. Por cierto si Jer nos ve así…

-Ha salido, venía a recordarte que has quedado con Bonnie en media hora.

-¿Media hora? ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?- me levanté espantada de la cama y comencé a cambiarme de ropa, al ver que Ric no me contestaba me di cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo. Lo miré divertida.

-Creo que me voy.

-Espera- terminé de ponerme la camiseta y me acerqué a él para besarle, me paró ni si quiera me miraba.

-Mejor…

-Ric ya no soy una niña, sé que me ves como una adolescente pero no lo soy. Además esto no es nuevo para mí.

-Elena…- tiré de su camisa y esta vez no le dejé evitar el beso, fue agresivo su respiración se aceleraba, sus labios pasaron a mi cuello mientras yo me enroscaba con las piernas desnudas en su cintura. No tardamos en caer sobre la cama. Sus manos acariciaron toda mi pierna mientras yo me deshacía de su camisa, finalmente podía disfrutar de su torso desnudo. Tenía algunas cicatrices que recorrí con mis dedos, no era el mejor cuerpo pero sin duda era asombroso. Era el cuerpo de un hombre que había luchado por seguir hacia adelante y esas marcas eran el recuerdo de sus victorias. Lo miré a los ojos, realmente admiraba a Ric siempre estuvo solo y yo no le iba a dejar. Me aferré a él y le abracé.

-Ric siempre voy a estar ahí, nunca te dejaré solo.- él comenzó a reírse.

-¿Tan mal lo estoy haciendo, tanto para que tengas que llorar?- dijo divertido.

-Ric estaba hablando en serio- me senté en frente de él con las piernas cruzadas.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien me conozca tan bien- dijo avergonzado.

-Pues deberías acostumbrarte porque pienso explorar todo, quiero conocer todo sobre ti.

-¿Sabes que eso suena un poco raro?- sonreí.

-Pregúntame algo, te contestaré a lo que sea.

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- asentí- ¿Sigues queriendo a Stefan?

-Ric, desde que te conocí la palabra querer ha adquirido otro significado, ya no puedo decir que estuviera realmente enamorada de Stefan.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te quiero- mantuve fija la mirada pese a que me daba mucha vergüenza- no me preguntes el por qué ya que no sabría explicártelo simplemente lo sé, nunca antes había sentido algo parecido, te quiero- Tiró de mi brazo derecho y me abrazó. No sé si fue un ataque de cariño o porque no quería que le viese la cara, yo seguía esperando la respuesta.

-Elena no puedo decirte que te quiero- mi corazón se congeló- no puedo decírtelo porque no hay palabras suficientes para expresar lo que siento cuando estoy contigo. Pero si un te quiero es suficiente para hacerte feliz entonces Elena te quiero mucho.

Nunca pensé que recibiría una muestra de afecto tan clara y romántica de Ric, sin duda no lo conocía porque nunca imaginé que lo que me acababa de decir podría salir de sus labios. Su nariz chocó con la mía, entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, me beso la frente, luego la nariz, después el cuello donde me hizo cosquillas con su barba y entonces nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar, esta vez de forma más lenta y se podría decir que ese fue nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer beso de verdad.

**UshieVictoria:** un placer leerte de nuevo. Para mi vampiro favorito (Damon) tengo algo pensado pero no sé aún dónde meter su historia pero pronto sabremos de él. Gracias de nuevo por esas palabras que me hacen sonreír. Un beso! :)

**Romynii:** bienvenida! Muchísimas gracias por darme un poco de tu tiempo y ofrecerme tu opinión. Siempre me ha gustado esta pareja y posiblemente este Ric sea un poco distinto al de la serie, más cariñoso no sé, aunque creo que nunca se llegó a explorar a su personaje del todo.

Actualizo rápido porque llevo pensando en esta historia desde marzo pero con los exámenes ha sido imposible y ahora que tengo tiempo libre pues la escribo de un tirón jajaja De nuevo, y a riesgo de ser muy pesada, muchas gracias de verdad. Un beso para ti!


	8. Adiós Jenna, hola nuevos problemas

-Hacía tiempo que no venía a verte pero es que cómo si de un tornado se tratase Elena ha entrado en mi vida destrozando todos mis esquemas. Lo siento.

¿Recuerdas aquella noche que vine borracho? Esa noche intentaba cambiar mis sentimientos, iluso de mí, como si se pudiera ir en contra de lo que dicta el corazón aunque, sin duda, nunca pensé que estos sentimientos serían tan fuertes.

Supongo que estoy enamorado, me he enamorado de tu sobrina, seguramente si estuvieras aquí me pegarías una buena colleja, no por no estar contigo sino por el daño que sabes qué puedo hacerle. Al principio me sentía fatal porque estaba olvidando tu sonrisa, tu mirada, el sonido de tu voz y los estaba sustituyendo por los de ella. Una locura, ¿verdad?

Siempre pensé que Elena era la chica fuerte del grupo y en parte la admiraba ya que es la única humana, la que tiene más posibilidades de perder su vida. Siempre defendía hasta el final a las personas a las que amaba sin importar el precio que tuviese que pagar. Nunca la vi como una persona débil hasta que la encontré tirada en su cama, llorando por ti, tan desprotegida. No pude evitar pensar en ti Jenna, porque mi error fue verte como una mujer fuerte e independiente, no me necesitabas porque después de todos los obstáculos que te había puesto la vida aún seguías ahí, peleando por conseguir esa felicidad con la que siempre soñaste y que tanto se estaba demorando.

No podía cometer el mismo error con Elena sentía que debía protegerla para poder remendar ese error. Lo siento amor, siento no haber estado en aquel lugar y no haberte protegido.

No sé en qué momento comencé a ver a Elena como algo más pero si te puedo decir cuando entendí por completo que me había enamorado de ella. Fue en aquel camino que nos llevaba al lago, esos minutos en los que nos quedamos solos tonteando como dos adolescentes, esa necesidad que tenía mi cuerpo por estar cerca de ella, esas ganas de hacerla reír para disfrutar del sonido de su risa, incluso esos celos cuando veía a Matt alzarla mientras ella lo abrazaba sonriendo.

Elena solo ha sabido traer cosas buenas a mi vida. Ha conseguido que no me emborrache, exceptuando aquella noche en la que creí que no volvería a verla. Ahora está intentando que cambie la imagen que tengo sobre mí mismo, que me valore más. Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirá porque es especialmente insistente cuando se propone algo, como verás no puedo evitar dejar de sonreír cuando hablo de ella, como un adolescente enamorado vaya.

No sabes lo mal que llevo el estar cerca de ella o darle clases de historia, le encanta tontear y me pone nervioso, no soy de hierro y no quiero ir rápido con ella porque yo sé que estoy enamorado de ella pero no sé si ella realmente entiende que es el amor. Además si en el pueblo se enteran de esta relación probablemente nos mirarían con malos ojos así que planeo llevármela de viaje alrededor de todo el mundo, para poder disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos.

No te equivoques si aún estuvieras aquí seguiría amándote porque lo eras todo, tú, tu sonrisa, tus caricias, tus besos, nuestro futuro, esos planes que soñamos con tanta ilusión y que se quedaron en eso, en sueños.

Pero se dieron ciertas circunstancias, unas determinadas circunstancias que hicieron que Elena y yo conectásemos, que nos apoyásemos el uno en el otro. Y al conocerla me he dado cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común aunque considero más importante aquello que nos diferencia ya que es lo que nos completa como personas.

No sabes cuánto me odio por no haber estado allí, por haberte dejado ir, joder Jenna lo eras todo, todo lo que pedí una vez y dejé que se esfumase delante de mis narices.

Hay momentos en los que te echo mucho de menos, Elena y tú sois muy parecidas pero tú estabas llena de esa vitalidad que te hacía resaltar del resto, esa madurez que a Elena no le falta pero no sé, te hacía diferente. Me quedo con los buenos momentos, con nuestras reconciliaciones por las cuales valía la pena discutir, me quedo con esa foto en la que tú sales bellísima y yo con los ojos cerrados. Ya no tomo Chunky Monkey porque eso era nuestro, no podría hacerlo con otra persona.

Ahora soy feliz cariño, no quiero que me odies por rehacer mi vida con tu sobrina porque de eso ya me encargo yo amor. Si realmente existe el cielo y el infierno, deseo con todo mi corazón que te encuentres en el segundo porque, siendo egoísta, es la única manera que tendré para volver a verte. No me estoy despidiendo de ti, pienso seguir viniendo a traerte flores y de paso contarte cómo se va desarrollando el caos que tengo por vida. Me encantaría que tú también pudieses contarme lo que estás viviendo, porque estoy seguro que estás en algún sitio, un alma tan viva como la tuya no desaparece sin más. Y no me mires con esos ojos, voy a cuidar de Elena no dejaré que nadie le haga daño, porque ahora ella es la persona que le da sentido a mi vida. Hasta pronto Jenna.

-_Adiós amor._

…

-¿De dónde vienes?- Jeremy estaba sentado en el porche con Bonnie.

-He ido a dejarle flores a Jenna. ¿Dónde está Elena?

-Se ha ido con Caroline, parecía preocupada por Tyler- de repente mi teléfono empezó a vibrar.

-¿Ric?

-¿Damon eres tú?

-Dime que Elena está contigo.- sonaba alterado.

-Está con Caroline ¿Qué ha pasado?- mi cuerpo se puso rígido.

-Mierda. Klaus tiene control sobre Tyler y si éste ha hablado con Caroline…- no le dejé terminar. Subí a la habitación de Jenna, donde no había vuelto a entrar, y cogí una de mis bolsas de emergencia donde tenía todo tipo de armas contra vampiros. Jeremy y Bonnie me seguían preguntando qué pasaba y yo solo podía balbucear palabras sin sentido porque lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza en ese momento era que Klaus le estuviese haciendo daño a Elena y eso despertaba una furia poco habitual en mí.

-Ric cálmate- Bonnie me agarró de los dos brazos y me obligó a mirarla- cuanto más alterado esté más difícil será solucionar el problema.

-Klaus tiene el control sobre Tyler que ha hablado con Caroline y…

-Elena está con ella- Jeremy terminó mi frase.

-¿Dijo a dónde irían?- Jeremy negó con la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro.

-En el lugar donde se llevó a cabo el ritual- Elijah apareció con esa rapidez sobrenatural.

Mientras Bonnie y Jeremy se paraban a preguntarle que cómo lo sabía yo ya me había subido al coche. Al llegar Caroline estaba sentada con las manos atadas y los ojos vendados.

-¿Dónde está Elena?- le pregunté mientras la liberaba.

-Se la ha llevado Ric, todo por mi culpa, Tyler me mintió y...

-¿Por dónde?- señaló con su cabeza el camino que llevaba al lago y comencé a correr. Jeremy y Bonnie tardaron un poco en alcanzarme sin embargo Elijah ya le había frenado los pies a su hermano. Tenía a Elena entre sus brazos, rodeando su cuello, la miré a los ojos y pude leer su preocupación.

-Vaya si tenemos aquí al grupo de los cinco, por su puesto a mi hermano como protagonista. Volviste a clavarme el puñal simplemente que esta vez no fue por la espalda.

-No debería sorprenderte cuando tú lo haces con tanta facilidad aunque en tu caso utilices estacas.- respondió Elijah con sarcasmo.

-Así que estáis aquí para llevaros a Elena, bonita escena. Una bruja, un cazavampiros, el chico del anillo que lo hace inmortal, mi querido hermano y tú por supuesto debes ser Caroline, la vampiresa de Tyler.- Klaus detuvo su mirada en ella.- Como en una película solo que esta no tendrá final feliz para vosotros. Bueno y ¿cómo lo vais a hacer, me atacaréis todos a la vez o uno por uno?

-Deja a Elena si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias y te prometo que sufrirás tanto que me implorarás que acabe con tu vida- escupí esas palabras con la ira y la rabia que tenía contenida.

-Admiro tu valentía pero no creo que durases más de dos segundos. Atácame pero la que sufrirá las consecuencias será esta preciosa chica.

Finalmente dejó ver sus colmillos y retiró una parte del pelo de Elena dando paso a su cuello.

Pensé en lazarme hacia él, no me importaba morir no si eso significaba salvar la vida de Elena, pero sabía que no podría acabar con Klaus y mi muerte sería en vano. Apreté mis puños hasta que sangré, odiaba esa impotencia, el no poder salvar a Elena. Finalmente apareció Damon.

-Qué pasa Klaus ¿que como echas de menos a tu compañero de bebida no sabes hacer otra cosa más que joder la vida de los demás?

- Vaya Damon que manera de saludar ¿Dónde tienes a Stefan?

-Dame a Elena y te lo diré- dijo con su sonrisa irónica.

-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo, sabes que la necesito para que mis híbridos sobrevivan, tarde o temprano la perderéis.

De repente una flecha atravesó el abdomen del original que soltó a Elena y se quedó en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Klaus se sacó la flecha mientras maldecía a alguien. Fui rápidamente a recoger a Elena. Klaus pese al dolor ya había desparecido. Elena me abrazó, a nadie le resultó extraño debido a la situación.

De entre los arbustos salió una chica con un cabello pelirrojo lleno de rizos, de unos veinticinco años y con ojos color avellana se acercó con paso firme. En sus manos llevaba el arco con el que había lanzado la flecha que atravesó a Klaus.

-Alayne cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-No puedo decir que sea un placer Elijah- dijo con los ojos llenos de venganza. Nadie entendía que estaba pasando simplemente observábamos el duelo de miradas que llevaban a cabo Elijah y Alayne.

-Alayne es una cazadora de vampiros, en concreto de originales- aclaró Elijah.

-He venido a acabar de una vez por todas con Klaus, la situación se me está escapando de las manos, no pienso dejarlo escapar otra vez y después iré a por ti.

-Tengo curiosidad por ver cómo acabaras con mi hermano ahora que es un híbrido.

-No me subestimes Elijah ambos sabemos lo cerca que estuviste de la verdadera muerte.

-Entonces cuentas con nuestra ayuda, estamos en el mismo bando- interrumpió Caroline.

-Creo que deberías saber algo antes de trabajar con Alayne- Elijah la miró con desaprobación- Todos los vampiros descienden de un original. Si uno de mis hermanos muere toda su descendencia, es decir a quien haya convertido éste y así consecutivamente, su línea de sangre morirá con él. La muerte de todos los originales conlleva a la muerte de todos los vampiros, y por tanto a nuestra extinción.

**Romynii: **muchísimas gracias de nuevo por tu review, y no te preocupes que a Damon le saldrá algo muy pronto. Un besazo! :D

**UshieVictoria:** muchísimas gracias por seguir comentando, de verdad no sabes lo que significa para mí que os esté gustando. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, una beso enorme :)


	9. Alayne

-Hmm…huele a café- abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré con la sonrisa de Ric, de mi Ric, sonreí. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una taza de café y una bolsa con galletas, me traía el desayuno a la cama. Me incorporé y entonces él entró, dejó la taza y la bolsa con las galletas en mi mesilla y aprovechó para darme un pequeño beso, rodeó la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Preparada para lo que nos espere hoy?- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

-No pude deja de pensar en lo que dijo Elijah, no podemos matar a Klaus, no hasta que encontremos otra alternativa, tiene que haberla. No puedo perder ni a Damon, ni a Caroline, ni si quiera a Stefan.

-Alayne será un problema.

-Quizás conseguimos hacerla entrar en razón.

-Elena, odia a los vampiros y matando a los cinco originales acabará con todo los vampiros, es cómo un caramelo para un niño. No actúa razonadamente, simplemente quiere el premio y en este caso es acabar con los vampiros.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, pese a que no quería aceptarlo Ric tenía razón. Era capaz de pensar fríamente, aceptar la realidad pese a lo dura que podía llegar a ser. De repente sentí el roce de sus dedos, mi cuerpo reaccionaba rápida e intensamente a su contacto. El olor de su desodorante inundó mis pulmones, tenía el pelo aún húmedo y no se había afeitado del todo. Me gustaba que cuidase su aspecto por mí, se veía realmente sexy. Acerqué mis labios a su cuello y los dejé reposar unos segundos, sentí como su respiración, al igual que la mía, se aceleraba. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca.

La puerta estaba entreabierta pero Jeremy aún no se habría despertado, mis labios pasaron de su cuello a su mandíbula, mientras acariciaba su clavícula. En un suspiro pronunció mi nombre, quería que parase pero aún no estaba dispuesta. Me coloqué sobre él, abrió los ojos sorprendido he intentado apartarme mientras miraba a la puerta.

-Elena, Jere…-no le dejé terminar, lo besé sonriendo, me gustaba verlo tan preocupado porque nos pillaran. Finalmente sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me apretó contra él, comenzó a dibujar con sus dedos figuras abstractas en mi espalda mientras sus labios envolvían el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha.- Esto está mal- susurró.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, no era consciente de lo que decía ni de lo que me decía él a mí, necesitaba el contacto con su cuerpo, me volví más exigente y me deshice de su camiseta, me volví a perder en ese laberinto de pelos y cicatrices pero esta vez no dejé ningún rincón sin besar. Sentía el calor desprendido por todo su cuerpo y sabía que si no paraba ahora él lo pasaría peor que yo. Comencé a acariciar sus hombros, le besé en los labios, lentamente, primero succioné su labio inferior, con mi lengua recorrí el superior y finalmente abrí mi boca para dejarlo entrar, adoraba la sensación de tener sus manos perdidas en mi pelo.

Nos miramos un buen rato o quizás no tanto pero me costaba controlar el tiempo, cada vez que estaba con él perdía la noción del tiempo. Recorrí con la yema de mis dedos su rostro, empezando por las cejas, la nariz, delineando su perfecta mandíbula y terminando en sus labios donde me dio un pequeño mordisco.

¿Realmente esto es lo que se siente cuando estás enamorado? ¿Qué fue lo que sentí con Matt y Stefan? ¿Dónde se escondía este sentimiento tan intenso? Un sentimiento que me hacía olvidar todo lo malo, que me llevaba a las nubes y que era el único capaz de bajarme, pero yo no quería que eso pasara, quería quedarme con Ric así para siempre, en mi habitación con el olor a café, con él recién duchado y que viniese a despertarme y nos diésemos un festín de besos interminables.

Escuchamos a Jeremy bostezar y se despegó de mi rápidamente pero con la mirada triste. Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y desapareció.

-¿Ese café es para mí?- Jeremy entró en mi cuarto y se bebió de golpe el café que me había preparado Ric, lo miré furiosa era mío, sin embargo al ver la cara de asco que puso me alegré, en parte, de no haberlo tomado.

Al bajar encontré a Damon discutiendo con Ric, sus ojos azules se posaron en mí, sonreí.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-No podemos permitir que Alayne mate a Klaus- dijo Damon mientras Ric se dejaba caer sobre el sofá mientras lanzaba un suspiro de desesperación.

-Adelante, cuéntale tu brillante plan.

-Hay que…- en ese momento sonó el timbre Bonnie y Caroline llegaron junto a Elijah que traía a Alayne atada. Llevaba la melena suelta como una llama, en sus ojos se leía la furia que acumulaba por dentro, estaba amordazada pero podía ver sus dientes intentando deshacerse del trozo de tela.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunté confusa al ver que se había organizado una reunión de la que yo no sabía nada.

-Damon nos ha llamado- contestó Bonnie. Elijah le lanzó una mirada a Damon y este asintió. En apenas dos segundos Damon se había cortado y le había dado de beber de su sangre a Alayne mientras Elijah la agarraba, con un suave movimiento de cuello la mató, ni si quiera le dio tiempo a gritar. Nadie dijo nada, todos mirábamos el cuerpo sin vida de Alayne excepto Ric que hundió su cabeza entre sus manos.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- grité alterada, Ric se levantó pero no se acercó.

-Era necesario Elena, no teníamos tiempo.

-La habéis convertido Damon, estoy segura de que había otra alternativa pero habéis tomado esta decisión sin consultárselo a nadie.

-Elena…

-No Elijah, no vengas con tus palabras para adornar esta situación, lo habéis hecho mal, la habéis castigado de la peor forma, la habéis transformado en lo que más odia. ¿Qué os hace pensar que no seguirá con su plan? ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora su vida?

-Elena tiene razón- continuó Bonnie mientras yo colocaba el cuerpo de Alayne sobre el sofá con la ayuda de Jeremy- Alayne es una chica con ganas de venganza, se ha convertido en lo que más odia. Además le habéis concedido ciertas ventajas rapidez, fuerza,…si antes era letal ahora será peor.

Damon miró al suelo no queriendo admitir su error. Elijah parecía intentar encontrar algún punto positivo de la transformación.

-Solo podrá actuar por las noches, además para sobrevivir necesita alimentarse de un humano lo que va en contra de sus principios éticos, y en caso de que lo hiciera después necesitaría a alguien para que le enseñase a controlar su sed. – Elijah había encontrado las palabras para mejorar un poco la situación.

Damon levantó el cuerpo sin vida de Alayne y se la llevó, Elijah fue tras él. Me dejé caer en el sofá a la vez que Ric lo que parece que le hizo gracia a Bonnie. El silencio comenzó a ser incómodo así que intervino Caroline.

-Bueno, ya que esto ha salido bien, ¿Por qué no vamos esta tarde al Grill a celebrarlo?

-¿Qué ha salido bien, Caroline?- le pregunté exasperada. No supo que contestar y se fue sin decir una palabra, me di cuenta en seguida de mi mala acción puesto que podía pensar que estaba enfadada por lo que pasó la tarde anterior. Miré a Bonnie y ésta asintió. Jeremy se fue tras ella cual perrito, sin duda estaban enamorados pasaban todo el día juntos. Volví a dejar caer mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Ric.

-¿Podemos volver de nuevo a esta mañana y parar el tiempo?- sentí como sonreía.

-Estamos a tiempo de marcharnos de aquí, vámonos al Caribe.

-Nunca conseguirás convencer a Jeremy de que te de mi mano- dije con voz trágica. Ambos comenzamos a reír, en la televisión había un programa de bromas pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención. Sin duda lo que acababa de pasar no iba a traer únicamente consecuencias positivas. Comenzaba a agobiarme porque lo que antes era simplemente encontrar una manera de matar a Klaus ahora se había convertido en encontrar una manera de matar a Klaus y no matar a todos los vampiros de su línea de sangre.

-Debería ir a ver que está haciendo Damon- dijo mientras utilizaba mi pierna para levantarse. Esperaba que se fuera a ver lo que hacía, pero no esperaba que sucediera tan rápido. Me levanté y le acompañé a la puerta.

-Ponte la chaqueta, parece que hace frío.

-Sí mamá- dijo sonriendo. Abrió la puerta, se disponía a marcharse cuando se paró en seco.

-Se me olvidaba- cerró la puerta y con sus dos manos agarró mi cara, me besó, me besó como nadie lo había hecho antes, ni si quiera él.-Te quiero.

Después de soltar atropelladamente esas dos palabras salió corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-Me quiere.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, no sabía dónde estaba, quizás en el cielo quizás en el infierno, pero sin duda estaba en algún lugar en el que existían las sillas, las mesas incluso el arte. Sentía una especie de vacío en mi estómago como el hambre pero más intensa, pensé que estando muerta no sentiría nada. Pero el dolor se acumulaba en mi boca, en mis dientes para ser más precisos, una especie de ardor se concentraba en ellos. Intenté levantarme pero estaba atada.

Seguía mareada pero conseguí abrir los ojos del todo y entonces me percaté de la figura que tenía delante de mí.

-No puede ser…- susurré, las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos pero no acaban de salir, quería creer que era un sueño o una broma de mal gusto pero eran demasiadas coincidencias.-No puede ser -repetí.

-Alayne…- Elijah pronunció mi nombre con ese habitual tono sereno.

-Dime que no es verdad, por favor dime que no…- comencé a llorar como nunca, necesitaba cubrirme el rostro pero tenía las manos atadas, la impotencia y la desesperación se adueñaban de todo mi cuerpo.

-Seré franco contigo, tienes dos opciones alimentarte y completar la transformación o no hacerlo y morir- la miré para ver su reacción miraba hacia el suelo, sus ojos que siempre me habían llamado la atención habían perdido su brillo, hasta su pelo parecía un fuego extinto, sentí un poco de tristeza pero me encargué enseguida de eliminar ese sentimiento.

-Nunca mataré a un humano- dijo apretando tanto sus puños que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

-No tiene por qué morir, simplemente debes beber.

-Pero acabarás matándolo- los ojos azules del segundo hombre que había permaneció en todo el momento apoyado en la pared se posaron sobre los míos.

-Entonces moriré.

-Estúpida- apreté tanto los puños que me clavé las uñas en la palmas de mis manos, tanto que comenzaron a sangrar. Odiaba a ese tío con toda mi alma, alma que ya no tenía.

-Damon deberíamos dejarla sola, que se replantee su decisión.

-Como si te importara chupasangre, sucia sanguijuela – escupí esas palabras con todo mi odio acumulado, ni si quiera se rió, nada, tampoco le molestó. Cogió del brazo a tal Damon que no apartó la vista de mí hasta que abandonó la sala.

Todo esto era surrealista, me estaba convirtiendo en lo que más odiaba, en lo que destruyó mi felicidad. No quería ser como ellos, nunca me alimentaría. Pensé con nostalgia en Sche, mi gato persa, no podría despedirme de él, ni si quiera había avisado a nadie para que se encargarse de él, de todas maneras no me quedaban amigos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada pero esa sensación de vacío y el dolor en mis dientes habían aumentado considerablemente, pasé mi lengua por los colmillos que parecían estar cambiando.

El chico de ojos azules volvió a entrar, solo distinguía sus ojos lo demás estaba todo borroso, sentí que desataba mis manos, intenté incorporarme pero caí hacia delante, coqué con su pecho duro como una piedra, me elevó como si fuera una hoja y me llevó a un lugar más cómodo que el anterior.

-Verás, me importa un mierda lo que hagas, de hecho si mueres serás un problema menos…Siento decirte que serás estúpida si no te alimentas, no todos somos como Klaus. Al principio yo tampoco quería alimentarme, sin embargo creo que hacerlo fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida.

-Que te jodan…- escuché que susurraba.

-No tienes que matar para poder sobrevivir aunque al principio probablemente lo hagas, no es fácil controlarse. Todos hemos matado pero te guste o no es nuestra naturaleza. Nos alimentamos de humanos como tú te alimentas de carne de vaca o pescado, pirámide alimenticia y todas esas cosas.

-Imbécil…-seguía susurrando.

-Pero míralo desde otro punto de vista, si te transformas serás más fuerte, más rápida, tendrás poderes sobrenaturales que te ayudarán a cumplir tu objetivo. Y si tienes suerte, si sigues odiando el hecho de que eres uno de los nuestros, al matar a Klaus acabarás contigo también.-Finalmente conseguí llamar su atención y por un momento sus ojos volvieron a recuperar esa chispa. -No tengo ni idea de por qué estoy haciendo esto- quizás porque me recuerdas a mí pensé- pero permaneceré contigo mientras te alimentas para que no mates al humano.

Se intentó incorporar y yo la ayudé, los rizos de su pelo caoba se enredaron en mis dedos y sentí una especie de electricidad por mi espina dorsal. Aclaré mi garganta para llamar su atención.

-Lo haré…

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí dentro?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Damon lo sabes perfectamente, acabas de salvar a uno de tus enemigos. He visto cómo la mirabas.

-La he salvado porque creo que nos puede ser útil…-Damon se sirvió un vaso de whiskey y me ofreció otro que yo rechacé- Vaya, sin duda Elena te está cambiando.

-Quizás Alayne te cambie a ti algún día.

-Sí, y mataremos a Klaus y nadie morirá y viviremos en un mundo de arcoíris y unicornios- sonreí, Damon siempre soltaba sus comentarios sarcásticos cuando se sentía inseguro.

-¿Qué tal va la cosa con Stefan?

-Seguimos igual, necesitaré la ayuda de Elijah no podré controlar a ambos.

-Yo me encargaré de Alayne- Elijah había permanecido en silencio toda la tarde, supongo que escuchando la conversación que Damon mantuvo con la cazadora y que la hizo cambiar de opinión. Se levantó y entró en la habitación en la que se encontraba ella.

-Bueno yo vuelvo a casa compañero.

-No le digas a Elena que fui yo el que la salvó.

-No quieres que vea tu lado bueno y cree expectativas, ¿me equivoco?- Damon sonrió sarcásticamente mientras se terminaba el whiskey y me hacía un gesto con la mano para que me fuera.

Al llegar a la casa de los Gilbert, mi casa provisional, observé que la luz del cuarto de Elena seguía encendida, la pillé con la grabadora, en cuanto me vio se calló y sonrió ruborizada.

-No he escuchado nada- dije mientras entraba y me sentaba a su lado.

-Mejor- se acurrucó entre mis brazos- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

-Ha completado la transformación- Elena se giró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida- Lo sé, Damon y Elijah han sabido utilizar muy bien sus cartas.

-¿Cómo está ella?- noté la preocupación en su voz y la abracé más fuerte.

-No la he visto, sin embargo la he escuchado llorar. Creo que le vendría bien una amiga como tú, aunque es muy pronto para que te acerques a ella.

-Supongo que es justo, la iré a ver cuándo sea posible.

Sonreí, Elena era buena por naturaleza y me encantaba, era la parte que me faltaba a mí.

-Me gustó mucho la despedida de esta mañana- dijo enredando con mi camiseta. Sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba al contacto con su piel, cogí todo el aire que pude porque sabía que lo iba a necesitar y le rezaba a lo que fuera para que me dieran la fuerza de voluntad de la que cada vez carecía más y comenzamos a besarnos.

Al entrar en la habitación la vi acurrucada entre sus brazos, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho en una de las esquinas. Pensé que al entrar me encontraría a una Alayne rabiosa y con ansía de venganza, nunca la había visto tan desprotegida.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Como si te importara- miró hacia la ventana, a la luna en concreto, tras un buen rato en silencio decidió retomar la conversación- ¿No podré volver a ver el sol?

-No por el momento- conseguí llamar su atención, sus ojos rojos se posaron sobre los míos.- Existen unos anillos que os permiten salir a la luz del sol sin causaros daños.

-¿Os? ¿Vosotros no los necesitáis?

-No- finalmente la conversación había llegado a su punto final por parte de ella- Te he traído dos cosas.

-No quiero nada de ti- me acerqué a ella sabiendo que no la haría entrar en razón si no me miraba a los ojos.- ¿Qué haces?- dijo levantándose mientras yo la aprisionaba contra la pared.

-Escúchame- intentó liberarse- no me hagas utilizar la compulsión. Cierra los ojos.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo casi sollozando.

-Alayne cierra los ojos, bien ahora centra tu atención en la habitación de arriba.

-¿Qué?

-Hazlo- finalmente me hizo caso y supe que lo consiguió cuando vi la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Sche…Sche está en la habitación de arriba- casi conseguí que sonriese- ¿Por qué no lo has traído aquí?

-No quiero que le hagas daño- tardó un tiempo en entender lo que trataba decirle. En sus ojos pude leer la tristeza- Será cuestión de tiempo, por eso te he traído esto también- en su rostro se distinguió una mezcla de horror, desprecio y hambre, mucha hambre. Al ver al pequeño ciervo que había cazado para ella.

-¿Por qué haces todo este Elijah?- no se atrevió a mirarme, su tono de voz ahora era suave.

-Estoy en deuda contigo.- Finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron y por un momento creí haber derrumbado ese muro que había creado contra mí hace seis años.

**UshieVictoria: **no te preocupes por Klaus es uno de mis favoritos, de momento no corre peligro. Gracias por tu review, un beso!

**Romynii: **Alayne va a dar mucho juego, no quiero perder a este personaje y creo que tengo algo muy bueno preparado. Y sí, Elijah seguirá teniendo ese punto encantador jaja Gracias de nuevo por tu review, muchos besos!


	10. Relaciones

-¡Caroline! Espera.

-Hola Elena, verás yo quería…

-Déjame hablar a mi primero, sé que últimamente me he comportado contigo de una forma muy estúpida y puede parecer una excusa pero estoy siendo sincera cuando te digo que esta situación está acabando conmigo y a veces soy un poco borde.

- Y mi comportamiento de adolescente no ayuda a mejorar la situación…

-Al contrario Caroline, si no fuera por ti no habría celebrado mi cumpleaños.

-La fiesta fue horrible.

-Para mí no, gracias a esa fiesta esa noche fui la chica más feliz del mundo- Caroline me miró extrañada, obviamente me fui de la fiesta a los veinte minutos pero gracias a eso me encontré con Ric en nuestro sitio, y gracias a eso finalmente algo comenzó entre nosotros.

-A partir de ahora pensaré antes de hablar- ambas comenzamos a reír.

-¿Van a algún lugar señoritas?- nuestras sonrisas se borraron en cuanto vimos a Klaus acercándose.

-Elena corre- me susurró Caroline.

-No pienso dejarte sola con Klaus.

-No me hará daño- dijo no muy convencida- Vete a tu casa, corre.

Salí a correr sin mirar atrás, rezaba porque no le pasara nada a Caroline, no escuché golpes ni gritos de dolor lo que era bastante extraño.

…..

-Vaya, que dulce. ¿Piensas dar tu vida por la de Elena? Pierdes el tiempo cariño tarde o temprano la cogeré.

-Si de mí depende eso no pasará- no sé ni de dónde salieron esas palabras ni de cómo conseguí que mi voz no sonase temblorosa.

-Valiente pero mentirosa- con una rapidez que no me dio tiempo a superar Klaus se abalanzó sobre mí presionándome con la pared, instintivamente miré a ambos lados de la calle para observar si había alguien que hubiera visto lo que acababa de pasar, eso a él le hizo gracia.

-Suéltame- le dije intentando deshacerme de sus manos cosa que fue imposible.

-¿De verdad darías tu vida por la de Elena?-dijo levantando una ceja- Te doy mi palabra si te mato dejaré tranquila a Elena, ¿aceptarías el trato?- sus palabras hicieron que todo mi cuerpo temblase.

-Sí- dije casi en un susurro.

-Mientes, no te conozco pero veo en tus ojos la ambición Caroline, eres una mujer ambiciosa, con grandes planes de futuro que sabe que no puede realizar en Mystic Falls. Quieres viajar, conocer mundo, un amor épico quizás. Lo quieres todo, ¿de verdad me darías tu vida por la de Elena?

-Sí- volví a repetir sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Me encantaría que en este momento fueras humana- lo miré extrañada- ver cómo te ruborizas, cómo tu piel responde al contacto de mi pulgar, cómo se acelera tu corazón y tu respiración entrecortada cuando me ves, cómo se dilatan tus pupilas cuando me acerco a ti- Klaus se estaba acercando demasiado y yo no podía mover ni un músculo. Intenté decir algo pero las palabras no se articulaban. Me miró y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-¿Me vas a matar?- conseguí que las palabras salieran de mi boca como en un suspiro.

-Eres lo más interesante que he encontrado en toda mi vida Caroline- cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre mi cuerpo experimentaba un temblor- Volveremos a vernos pronto.

Cuando volví a levantar la mirada ya no estaba, si fuera humana sin duda me faltaría el aire, me dejé caer y me senté en el suelo. ¡No Caroline! Klaus es malo, mató a Jenna, quiere a Elena y tiene como esclavo a Tyler. Además es sabida por el pueblo mi ambición, no me ha dicho nada nuevo.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no quería hablar con nadie pero vi que era Elena, estaría preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes Elena, no me ha hecho nada.

-¿Nada de nada?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Estoy igual de sorprendida que tú, simplemente me maldijo al no dejarle pasar y se fue- mentira nada creíble.

-Quizás no esperaba encontrarse con nosotras.

-Posiblemente. No salgas de casa de momento iré a buscar a Damon para decirle que no nos sobra tiempo.

-En realidad ya estoy yo en camino con Ric, si prefieres irte a casa lo entenderemos, Caroline nunca podré agradecerte lo que has hecho hoy por mí.

-No ha sido nada Elena, para eso están las amigas.

-¿Nos vemos esta noche en el Grill?

-Por favor, necesito una noche contigo y con Bonnie, nada de chicos.

-¿A las ocho?

-Perfecto.

…..

-No pienso dejarte entrar en la misma habitación que Alayne- Ric llevaba enfadado conmigo desde que llegué, supongo que se mezcló la preocupación con el miedo a que me hubiera pasado algo con Klaus.

-Damon estará conmigo.

-Confío en Damon, pero Alayne no parece una chica tonta, está muy reciente Elena.

-Me encanta cuando te preocupas tanto por mí. –Le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-No intentes utilizar tus encantos para que se me olvide el cabreo- dijo ahora menos serio.

-Yo no estoy utilizando mis encantos- pasé mi mano por detrás de su cuello y él entrecerró los ojos.

-Elena si no quieres que nos matemos deberías alejar esa mano de mí.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté con voz inocente.

-Me cuesta visualizar la carretera si me tocas- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Y si te beso?- me quité el cinturón ante la mirada furiosa de Ric y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, luego otro más cerca de sus labios, sentí como frenaba el coche. Con sus manos rodeó mi cara y me besó exigentemente, me pilló por sorpresa y no pude seguir el ritmo, pasó a mi cuello y la temperatura en el coche aumentó muy rápido. Paró de golpe sonriendo.

-Tú solita te lo has buscado- me dejó sin aire y comenzó a conducir de nuevo. Sin duda Ric podía ser un hombre muy exigente y caliente. Puso la radio y comenzó a tararear una canción que yo no conocía, lo miré y disfruté, realmente parecía feliz.

Al llegar y ver a Damon me di cuenta de que no sería fácil convencerlo para que me dejase pasar. Saludé a Elijah con un movimiento de cabeza, las cosas entre nosotros aún estaban un poco extrañas.

-No la voy a dejar pasar.

-Damon he intentado convencerla pero no hay manera.

-Eso es porque te tiene atontado, sonríes todo el rato y nunca te había visto sonreír. Te has vuelto uno de ellos.

-Lo que pasa es que te mueres de la envidia- al momento de soltar esas palabras me di cuenta de mi error, intenté rectificar pero Damon sabía con qué intención iban esas palabras.- Quizás empieces a sonreír más a menudo, ¿qué tal nuestra cazadora pelirroja?

-¿Quién?- preguntó con tono sarcástico- Hoy está hecha una fiera no hay quien se acerque a ella.

-Entonces me llevo a Elena, lo comprenderá cuando…-¿Dónde está?-miré alrededor y Elena había desparecido, Elijah tampoco estaba.

-Está con ella- dijo Damon- puedo oírlos.

…

-¿Alayne?

-Eres humana, puedo sentir tu pulso, cómo tú corazón bombea la sangre a cada rincón de tu cuerpo.

-No me vas a hacer daño.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Soy una de ellos y estoy hambrienta.

-Has sufrido algunos cambios pero sigues siendo la misma persona y antes de matar a un humano acabarías con tu vida.

-Podría perder el control.

-Eres fuerte, eres algo más que un simple vampiro puedo verlo en tus ojos, aún llenos de vida.

-¿Quién eres?

-Elena, Elena Gilbert- le dije acercándome para darle la mano, sentí como Elijah se acercaba para impedírmelo pero lo hice igualmente.

-Tú eras la chica que había secuestrado Klaus, ¿por qué?

-Vamos a sentarnos y te responderé a todas las preguntas- ambas nos sentamos en el mismo sofá pero cada una en una esquina, Elijah se relajó.- Klaus necesita mi sangre para que sus híbridos sobrevivan a la transformación.

-¿Sólo puede hacerlo con tu sangre?-asentí- ¿Y por qué no te han matado?

-Bueno, supongo que los vampiros que yo conozco no son tan malvados como los que conoces tú, tienen sentimientos…

-Se alimentan de humanos.

-No todos, los que no se alimentan de animales lo hacen del banco de sangre.

-¿Se alimentan de sangre donada?

-Sí. Otros se alimentan de humanos pero no los matan.

-¿Damon?

-Alguna vez lo ha hecho pero ahora se sirve del banco de sangre.

-¿Es siempre tan estúpido?- sonreí.

-Damon al principio es un poco complicado de entender, pero después de tanto tiempo junto a él me he dado cuenta de que es una de las mejores personas que han pasado por mi vida.

-Estás loca.

-Debes conocerlo- dije con una sonrisa en la cara- es el vampiro, hombre como quieras llamarlo que más errores comete, toma decisiones sin consultar y se ha equivocado, por ejemplo contigo, pero en el fondo lo hace para proteger a aquellos por los que tiene aprecio. No sabes cuántas veces me ha salvado la vida, y no solo a mí, Damon tiene un buen fondo simplemente hay que saber llegar a él.

-¿Estáis juntos?- tanto a Elijah como a mí nos sorprendió la pregunta.

-No, somos buenos amigos.- la miré esperando ver su reacción ante mi respuesta pero no mostró nada.- ¿Has cazado?

-Elijah me llevará por la noche, no puedo salir a la luz del sol.

-Le diré a Bonnie que te haga un anillo para que puedas salir de día pero siempre acompañada por Damon o Elijah.

-¿Por qué harías algo así?

-Porque quiero ser tu amiga, no sé cómo te sientes al haberte transformado pero sí sé cómo se siente la soledad, y Damon no es precisamente la mejor compañía.

-Nunca he tenido amigos- dijo bajando el tono.

-Pues ya va siendo hora- le puse la mano en el hombro.

-¿Quieres ser amiga de alguien que está pensando ahora mismo en matarte?

-Bueno, uno de mis novios fue un vampiro, podrás superarlo.

-¿Damon?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú novio fue…Damon?-miré de nuevo a Elijah que tenía la ceja levantada.

-No, estuve con su hermano. ¿Por qué tanto interés en Damon?

-Porque si vas a ser mi amiga no quiero tener remordimientos cuando lo mate.

-Es un amigo muy cercano.

-Entonces intentaré ignorarlo- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Yo necesité meses- sentí que la conversación llegaba a su fin y la semilla ya la había plantado, saqué un trozo de pal arrugado de mi bolsillo- este es mi número de teléfono por si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar.- me disponía a irme cuando ella se levantó.

-Elena- me giré- pienso acabar con Klaus y sus hermanos- sus ojos llenos de venganza se posaron en Elijah- puedes ser mi amiga pero tengo un objetivo que cumplir.

Salí de la habitación no sorprendida por su respuesta, la primera vez que la vi estaba rodeada de un aura de fuerza, odio y venganza, sin duda será un nuevo y duro obstáculo.

-Esa chica tiene cierta obsesión por ti Damon- dije burlándome sabiendo que había escuchado la conversación.

-Y él por ella- contestó Ric mientras me rodeaba la cintura. Lo miré sorprendida.

-Eso es nuevo Damon, ella se parece a ti, quizás hagáis buena pareja.

-¿Por qué no os vais con vuestro mundo feliz a otra parte?

-Comentario sarcástico.

-Le gusta- Ric y yo finalizamos nuestra broma personal y nos fuimos.

…

-Quiero estar sola.

-Alayne deberíamos hablar.

-Te lo dejé todo claro hace seis años.

-Yo…

-No quiero volver a escuchar las mismas palabras Elijah olvídate de todo aquello que te dije, la chica tonta e inocente que conociste ha cambiado y con ella sus sentimientos.

-Alayne…

-Ni se te ocurra acércate, no me toques.

-No sabes cuánto me duele oírte decir esas cosas.

-Pues aléjate de mí.

-Te busqué, Alayne te busqué durante años…

-Demasiado tarde Elijah el daño está hecho, no puedes cambiar nada.

-Te veré a la noche, buscaremos algo para que te alimentes.

…..

-Mañana tenemos excursión- dijo Elena mientras sonreía.

-No lo había olvidado, pasaremos el día a solas.

-Pervertido.

-Eres tú la que me arrastra a tu cama cuando Jeremy está en casa, ¿quién es el pervertido?

-Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, no hace falta que respondas sé que no se te dan bien estas cosas.

-¿Quién te crees que soy? Soy capaz de decirle cosas bonitas a mi novia, me ofende que pienses así.

-Novia, has dicho novia- frenó el coche.

-¿No te gusta?- dijo apretando las manos en el volante.

-Me encanta, simplemente no me lo esperaba. Me gusta como suena.

-Sé que no soy el hombre más extrovertido, soy reservado al principio. Elena te quiero, estás conmigo y quiero decirte cada mañana lo guapa que estás al levantarte, o que tu sonrisa me alegra el día y más sabiendo que yo soy el motivo de ella. Me encantaría salir contigo por la calle de la mano, comprarte un helado y besarte sin que nadie nos juzgase. Me encantaría darte una relación normal pero no puedo hacerlo y lo estoy intentando. No me gusta que te sorprendas cuando te digo estas cosas.

-Ric yo no quería… estaba de broma. Todo lo que me has dicho ya lo sé, sabía dónde me metía cuando comenzamos lo nuestro. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y no me importa si es un viaje en el coche, un rato antes de despertar o un viernes en el lago. Ric quiero estar contigo me da igual la situación.

-Yo solo quiero darte una relación normal.

-Pero yo no quiero una relación normal Ric, nada de etiquetas simplemente vivamos esto.

Ric se desabrochó el cinturón y salió del coche, lo rodeó me abrió la puerta y me sacó, no sabía si estaba enfadado, obtuve la respuesta cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, me apoyó contra un árbol, sus besos eran exigentes al igual que sus manos perdidas en mi espalda, rodeé su cintura con mi pierna atrayéndolo a mí. Susurraba cosas que no podía oír pero que me excitaban como nadie lo había conseguido. Sus manos pasaron a mi trasero y lo apretó contra su cadera, jadeé, él comenzó a parar cuando comencé a desabrochar su cinturón.

-Aquí no Elena, quiero darte lo mejor y esto no es adecuado para ti.

-Te quiero a ti, ya te he dicho que me da igual la situación.

-Pronto amor, te juro que a mí me está costando más que a ti, pronto- me besó en la frente, luego en la nariz, luego los labios. Cogió mi mano como si fuera de cristal y me ayudó a entrar en el coche. Abrí la ventana, necesitaba aire.

-Elena te quiero y pienso darte lo mejor, no me odies por eso.

-Ric odiar es un adjetivo que nunca incluiría en una frase junto a tu nombre, sin embargo te quiero siempre irá acompañando a tu nombre.-me dio un casto beso y volvió a conducir mientras sonreía, sonreía por mí.

**UshieVictoria: **soy una pesada pero muchísimas gracias por seguir ahí! BESOS! :)

**Romynii: **Elijah tiene una trama muy interesante con Alayne que poco a poco iré desarrollando, me hace muy feliz que te siga gustando. BESOS! ;)


End file.
